


El Destino del Vínculo

by Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir



Series: Los destinos de Albión [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir/pseuds/Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir
Summary: Merlín ha recibido un mensaje de Kilgharrah, es hora de que se revele ante Arturo para permitir la llegada de la edad de Albión; sin embargo, las cosas no suceden como lo había deseado el brujo. Es momento de que el Rey Arturo demuestre ser el profetizado Actual y Futuro Rey y que su vínculo y amistad con Emrys es más poderoso que cualquier sortilegio. No importa como, el destino se cumplirá.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, éste es el primer fic que escribo y tal vez sea bastante ambicioso para un principiante que apenas está empezando a escribir. He leído ya varios fanfics de Merlín que la verdad me inspiraron mucho a escribir esta historia. Si lo leen, espero que les guste y lo comenten; cualquier duda, aclaración o crítica constructiva se acepta y se tomará en cuenta.  
> Antes que nada, no poseo los derechos sobre la serie televisiva de Merlín o sus personajes, todo estos pertenecen a la BBC, así que esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro o comercialización sin ninguna ganancia monetaria ni nada por el estilo. Sólo es un pequeño hobby que estoy empezando a desarrollar.

_‘Merlín’_

_‘Merlín’_

Había pasado tiempo desde que el dragón lo había contactado mentalmente. _“¿Kilgharrah? ¿Qué sucede?”_ respondió telepáticamente el brujo mientras caminaba apresuradamente a la armería para pulir la armadura del rey y terminar con todas las tareas del día. Para variar, el Rey Idiota se había molestado por haber llegado tarde con su desayuno.

Hace unos minutos parecía que este sería un día tranquilo como cualquier otro en Camelot; sin embargo, el llamado del dragón sólo podía significar problemas para el reino, problemas que Merlín tendría que solucionar, evitando que Arturo se mate en el proceso y que se descubra su mayor secreto: la magia.

 _‘Encuéntrame en el claro en una hora, joven brujo. Es importante que hablemos’_.

Kilgharrah estaba preocupado, no había duda en ello; por lo general, era Merlín quien lo convocaba buscando consejo y ayuda frente a los peligros a los que se enfrentaban él, Arturo y los caballeros. _‘¿Qué estará sucediendo?’_ pensó Merlín.

Había pasado tiempo desde que Morgana había sido derrotada y expulsada de Camelot tras su último intento de hacerse al poder con ayuda del ejército Southron. Si no fuera por el hechizo de Merlín para atar la magia de la bruja, evitando que pudiera usarla durante la batalla y obligándola a huir y a dejar a su general Helios lidiando con Arturo y con sus aliados contrabandistas, Tristán e Isolda, seguramente Arturo y el resto de los caballeros no lo hubieran logrado y el destino de Albión nunca se hubiera cumplido. Durante el caos de la batalla, Morgana fue herida de gravedad, desapareciendo tras casi asesinar a Gwen y ser nuevamente herida por Merlín mientras defendía a su amiga. Después de eso, nadie había vuelto a ver o a saber de Morgana.

Camelot había alcanzado un tiempo de tranquilidad, más no la paz, ésta sólo se lograría una vez que hubiera la certeza de que la bruja no regresaría nunca más para atentar contra el Rey Arturo, la Reina Guinevere y el reino.

 _‘Kilgharrah, ¿ella regresó?’_ preguntó Merlín.

 _‘Hablaremos en el claro, joven brujo’_ dijo Kilgharrah, cerrando la conexión mental entre él y el brujo.

Merlín suspiró, la tranquilidad llego a su final y tal parece ser que no podría cumplir con las tareas de Arturo. Oh sí, el idiota no iba a estar nada feliz con eso. Dando media vuelta, Merlín aceleró el paso para llegar a su cita con Kilgharrah.

-oOo-

Jadeando y acalorado, Merlín finalmente llegó al claro en medio del bosque donde él y Kilgharrah se habían reunido en tantas otras ocasiones. El dragón todavía no había llegado, Merlín no pudo evitar recordar que fue en ese claro donde descubrió sus poderes de dragonlord, salvando a Arturo de morir mientras se enfrentaba al dragón, frenando su ataque a Camelot. También, no pudo evitar recordar que fue ahí donde Merlín le ordenó al dragón que le entregara el hechizo que salvaría la vida de Morgana a pesar de las quejas y advertencias sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones. Tal vez, si solo tal vez, él hubiera escuchado sus advertencias, tal vez en ese momento estarían viviendo una auténtica era de paz.

El batir de las alas de Kilgharrah mientras se acercaba sacó a Merlín de sus recuerdos, mirando hacia el cielo, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. A pesar de la inminente llegada de malas noticias, Merlín no podía negar su herencia dragonlord, ver al dragón siempre hacía que se sintiera tranquilo y en familia, aliviando la sensación de soledad.

“Joven brujo”, saludó Kilgharrah al aterrizar suavemente en el claro, “me alegra que vinieras”.

“Kilgharrah” Merlín dijo a modo de saludo, “¿qué está sucediendo?”. El dragón, mirándolo seriamente con sus dorados ojos, finalmente dijo:

“El momento se acerca Joven Brujo. El momento de que decidas dar el siguiente paso para cumplir con tu destino”.

“No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con dar el siguiente paso?” preguntó Merlín mirando confundido a Kilgharrah.

“La edad dorada de Albión se aproxima. Debes decidir dar el siguiente paso y abrir las puertas para permitir que llegue. Escúchame bien Merlín, en este momento tú y el joven Rey se encuentran ante una encrucijada, ante la cual debes de tomar una difícil decisión, de la cual dependerá el curso de los eventos futuros. Ambos caminos llevarán al mismo destino, pero serán las circunstancias que se desprendan de esto lo que lo moldearan”.

“Espera, ¿de qué decisión estás hablando?” durante el discurso del dragón, Merlín no pudo evitar sentir que un nuevo peso se añadía a todos los que ya estaba cargando, el cual sólo le hacía sentirse más nervioso y asustado, estaba seguro de saber cuál era la decisión de la que Kilgharrah estaba hablando, pero aún así, no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

“Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Joven Brujo”, dijo Kilgharrah mirándolo fijamente. “¡No! ¡No estoy listo! ¡Arturo tampoco está listo para saberlo! ¡No pueden saberlo!” gritó angustiosamente Merlín.

“¿Es esa tu decisión?”, le preguntó el dragón.

“¿Qué pasa si decido no decirle? No en este momento” lloró Merlín. Respirando profundamente, Kilgharrah le dijo: “El destino se está estancando y para avanzar debes tomar está difícil decisión. Sea cual sea tu elección, el destino se cumplirá. Tarde o temprano el destino te alcanzará, y el Actual y Futuro Rey sabrá sobre ti. De ti depende el decidir si serás tú el que tomará las riendas del futuro o simplemente dejarás que sea el futuro el que se encargue de ti. Elige sabiamente”.

Dándose la vuelta, Kilgharrah remontó en vuelo, alejándose del claro y de Camelot, dejando a un angustiado y nervioso brujo, que le gritaba para que volviera y se explicara.


	2. Chapter 2

_‘…De ti depende el decidir si serás tú el que tomará la riendas del futuro o simplemente dejarás que sea el futuro el que se encargue de ti. Elige sabiamente’._

Las palabras de Kilgharrah resonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Merlín. La advertencia era clara, pero aún así las consecuencias de su elección eran incontables. Había considerado una y otra vez hablar con Arturo y revelarle su mayor secreto; sin embargo, la posible reacción del rey lo atemorizaba y preocupaba. Podría ser que lo aceptara y su amistad no se viera dañada, pero durante todo el tiempo de haberse conocido, Merlín no pudo evitar mentir sobre su magia y su participación en las distintas aventuras en las que habían participado.

Sabía que de decirle la verdad, Arturo se sentiría traicionado y considerablemente herido. Merlín había visto el dolor que había sufrido tras las mentiras y traiciones del difunto rey Uther Pendragon con respecto a la verdad sobre su nacimiento, el origen de Morgana, quien durante la mayor parte de su vida la conoció como la pupila del rey que al final resultó ser su media hermana que se volvió contra su familia y amigos, oscureciéndose y deseando el trono y la destrucción de todos los que alguna vez se preocuparon por ella. La alianza entre su tío Agravaine y Morgana que llevó a la captura de Camelot a manos de la bruja y el ejército Southron. Descubrir a su esposa, en ese entonces prometida, engañándolo con Lancelot, o mejor dicho la Sombra de Lancelot, traída desde la muerte por Morgana con el objetivo de dañar a Arturo y destruir las posibilidades de Gwen para llegar al trono.

Cada vez que podría ser el momento indicado para hacerlo, el destino daba un giro de 360° endureciendo el corazón del rey nuevamente ante la magia y aquellos que la practicaban. Aunque la paz establecida con los druidas fue una señal y un avance para cumplir el destino de ambos y la aceptación de la magia, la reacción de Arturo frente a las mentiras y los errores cometidos por su sirviente no parecía augurar un destino prometedor.

La idea de recibir una sentencia de muerte o un destierro era cada vez más persistente en su mente y nada agradable, disminuyendo las ganas del brujo de revelarse ante sus amigos. Súbitamente, se percató que el tiempo había continuado y que el medio día se estaba acercando, y por tanto, estaba retrasado para llevarle el almuerzo a tiempo a su amo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Merlín empezó a correr de regreso a la ciudad, no estaba seguro de si era el tiempo o el día para revelar su magia a su amigo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que cuando ese día llegará, no sería mientras el rey estuviera hambriento.

-oOo-

“Llegas tarde”

“Disculpa, señor”, contestó Merlín mientras se esforzaba por llegar a la mesa de la habitación de Arturo sin tirar o derramar el almuerzo del rey por todo el suelo. “Estaba ocupado”.

“Bien, espero que hayas avanzado en tus tareas del día. Considerando que no estuviste hoy para la sesión de entrenamiento”, dijo Arturo, claramente molesto por la ausencia de su sirviente y que haya tenido que soportar a George aunque sea por una pequeña parte del día.

“Ah, sí. Sobre eso…”

“Merlín, no has hecho nada de lo que te encargué para este día, ¿estoy en lo cierto?” interrumpió Arturo. “Espero que por tu bien, termines tus tareas de hoy junto con algunas otras nuevas, o de lo contrario pasarás la próxima semana en el cepo. Mientras tanto, limpia mis cámaras”.

“Estaban bien esta mañana cuando te traje tu desayuno” se quejó Merlín mientras se detenía a observar el desastre que eran las cámaras reales “¿Cómo es que se encuentran en este estado si no estuviste toda la mañana aquí?”

“Tal vez se verían bien si te esforzaras por cumplir tu trabajo en lugar de postergarlo” regañó el rey claramente divertido mientras hacía enojar a su sirviente.

“Imbécil”.

“Idiota”.

Arturo tomó su almuerzo en silencio mientras Merlín se dedicaba a arreglar las cámaras reales. No fue después de unos minutos que Arturo se percató que su sirviente trabajaba en silencio y no parloteaba de cualquier cosa como era su costumbre. A pesar de que siempre se quejaba de cuanto hablaba Merlín, el silencio del sirviente era extraño. Algo lo estaba preocupando.

A pesar de su posición como rey, Arturo no pudo evitar preocuparse también por su criado, difícilmente lo admitiría, pero hace tiempo que ambos habían superado las barreras existentes entre amo y sirviente y se había forjado entre los dos una amistad y un sentimiento de confianza mutuo. La intranquilidad de su sirviente simplemente lo inquietaba.

“Merlín” llamó Arturo.

“¿Qué pasa?” contestó Merlín, claramente había notado el sutil tono de preocupación por parte de Arturo.

Arturo se detuvo momentáneamente mientras pensaba como abordar esta situación, nunca había sido bueno para tratar con emociones o los problemas de los otros, era un rey, no tenía porque preocuparse por las inquietudes de un sirviente. “Es hora de irnos. Tenemos una reunión con el consejo, a la que vamos tarde por tu culpa”. Podría preguntarle a su sirviente que le pasa después.

Merlín no pudo evitar gemir. Esas reuniones siempre eran tan largas, tediosas y cansadas. Tenía que estar de pie con una jarra en mano asegurándose que la copa de Arturo se mantuviera llena, mientras escuchaba a esos nobles discutiendo sobre los impuestos, el grano y sus privilegios.

-oOo-

Claramente esta era una venganza por parte de Arturo. Merlín sabía que el rey detestaba estas reuniones tanto como él, así que también tenía que hacerlo sufrir. Sin embargo, mientras se encontraba de pie en la pared escuchando sobre los agravios que los bandidos estaban haciendo a las rutas de comercio, el brujo no pudo evitar volver a pensar en la advertencia de Kilgharrah de esta mañana. ¿Podría ser que algo grande estaba por suceder y era necesaria la revelación? ¿O simplemente Kilgharrah desesperaba por la llegada de Albión? El dragón ya le había advertido en más de una ocasión, tal vez sería prudente hacerle caso esta vez. Pero antes de tomar una decisión, hablaría con Gaius, el médico siempre había sabido que decirle y guiarlo ante estos momentos de duda.

Merlín detuvo sus reflexiones al percibir que Arturo lo estaba llamando para que volviera a llenar su copa, y a juzgar por la mirada exasperada que le estaba lanzando, tenía bastante tiempo esperando la atención de su sirviente.

Rápidamente, Merlín se acercó para llenar la copa de su amo, quien simplemente rodó los ojos con evidente irritación, a su lado Gwen no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa amable y divertida ante la distracción de su amigo y la irritación de su esposo.

Molesto por la torpeza de Merlín, Arturo se perdió el momento que el lord había terminado su discurso y que todos los demás miembros del consejo lo miraban esperando su respuesta. Por debajo de la mesa, Gwen llamó su atención tomándolo de la mano y dirigiendo su mirada a la reunión. Sorprendido, el rey dijo:

“Muy bien. ¿Hay algún otro asunto pendiente por discutir?”

Tanto Gwen como Merlín no pudieron evitar sonreír divertidos ante la evidente falta de atención de Arturo para el discurso previo del concejal y la irritación de éste por la falta de atención del rey a su discurso. Antes de que el lord pudiera hablar, Sir León se adelantó.

“De hecho lo hay, señor”

“Bien Sir León, ¿qué es?” preguntó Arturo.

“Recibimos un mensaje por parte de la Reina Annis. Parece ser que Morgana ha sido vista al norte de su reino”.


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de León era abrumador. Había pasado tiempo desde que se había sabido algo de la bruja, saber que ella estaba en movimiento nuevamente era desalentador. Camelot había sobrevivido a dos oscuros gobiernos de Morgana Pendragon en los que había demostrado ser un tirano, mucho mayor que Uther. Aunque el difunto rey se había caracterizado por poseer un temperamento explosivo y ser extremadamente orgulloso como para tomar en cuenta el consejo que se le brindara, al menos se preocupó por su reino y su pueblo, en cambio, Morgana era cruel y sádica, dispuesta a quitar del camino a quien se entrometiera, valiéndose de cualquier medio posible. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la bruja se dirigiera hacia Camelot.

“Sir León” dijo Arturo “¿hay alguna idea sobre lo que está planeando Morgana?”

“La reina Annis desconoce al igual que nosotros los planes de Morgana” respondió León, “consideró que debíamos ser alertados y prepararnos para un futuro ataque. Sin embargo, informa que al parecer Morgana ha estado visitando y atacando las poblaciones de los druidas. Lo más probable es que esté buscando reunir un ejército para intentar volver a tomar el trono, señor”. Terminó León.

Arturo guardó silencio ante el razonamiento establecido por su Primer Caballero. Sabía que difícilmente su media hermana podría recibir el apoyo de los druidas por el pacto de paz que había hecho con ellos; sin embargo, aún existía la amenaza de otros hechiceros y de la evidente amenaza de la magia. ¿Los druidas respetarían el pacto después de todo?

“Muy bien” dijo Arturo, “mientras no tengamos idea sobre lo que planea Morgana, no podemos establecer un plan inmediato. Sir León, intensifica las patrullas y que estén atentos a cualquier rumor sobre las actividades de Morgana. Informaré a la reina Annis de nuestras medidas y que se mantenga alerta ante cualquier actividad sospechosa. Bien, la reunión del consejo se da por terminada”.

-oOo-

“Merlín”

“…”

“¡Merlín!”

“¿Qué pasa Arturo?”

Arturo entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba molesto a su sirviente. Había estado un rato llamando a su sirviente. La inquietud que traía desde el medio día parecía haberse incrementado después de la reunión del consejo, y Arturo, aunque no lo admitiría, estaba preocupado por él. Tal vez podría ayudar a liberar las cargas de las que sufría su amigo.

“Estás inusualmente callado Merlín, ¿qué te preocupa?”

“Siempre te estás quejando de que hablo mucho y ahora que guardo silencio, te quejas también. A veces nada te complace, ¿verdad?”, contestó Merlín tratando de desviar la atención del rey por medio de sus bromas.

“Aunque después de tantos años, por fin pareces entender el significado del silencio, es obvio que algo te inquieta”, dijo Arturo sin caer en la trampa de su amigo.

“No _sabía_ que te preocupabas tanto por _mí_ , _señor_ ”, se burló Merlín con una sonrisa.

“Cállate Merlín. Simplemente, tu preocupación me está impacientando, y me gustaría que eso se acabara”, dijo un tanto molesto el rey.

Merlín se volteó y continuó con sus deberes, tenía que acabar con la cámara del rey lo más rápido posible antes de continuar con sus otros deberes que tuvo que aplazar. Silenciosamente, Merlín agradeció la preocupación del rey y su intento para calmar las preocupaciones del día, aunque no tuvo completo éxito, las bromas aligeraron la tensión.

“¿Y bien? ¿Te preocupa lo que se discutió en la reunión del consejo?” continuó interrogando Arturo.

“Sí. Me preocupa Morgana y los druidas, ella no se detendrá ante nada en la búsqueda del trono”, dijo Merlín con preocupación. Sabía que los druidas honrarían el pacto con Camelot, y por eso mismo, Morgana los haría pagar, por apoyar a sus enemigos antes que a ella, una usuaria de magia.

“Descuida Merlín, ya hemos frustrado antes los planes de Morgana, y lo volveremos a hacer”, lo tranquilizó Arturo.

“Señor, ella es demasiado poderosa. No podemos subestimarla” respondió seriamente Merlín.

“Su magia no es completamente infalible. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos enfrentamos a ella? No pudo usar su magia” contestó tranquilamente Arturo.

“No podemos estar seguros de que volveremos a tener esa suerte. Si marcharas a la batalla con esa actitud, perderías indudablemente, idiota. Subestimar al enemigo es el camino hacia la derrota” reprendió Merlín.

“Cállate Merlín” dijo molesto Arturo.

“Sabes que tengo la razón, clotpole” dijo Merlín con una sonrisa triunfante, nuevamente había ganado una partida contra Arturo.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de preparar a Arturo para la noche, Merlín se dirigió a las cámaras de Gaius. La noche se veía demasiado tranquila para lo ajetreado que había estado el día. Dos advertencias de gran impacto y presentadas una tras otra, no eran faciles de asimilar por completo, sobre todo cuando sentía que ambas estaban relacionadas entre sí. Necesitaba hablar con Gaius inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó a las cámaras del médico, Gaius se encontraba terminando de servir la cena para los dos. Merlín se sentó en su asiento de costumbre, dedicando una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su mentor, empezó a comer lentamente.

Mientras comían, Gaius le dedicó una mirada atenta a Merlín notando que algo le preocupaba, poniendo su cuchara a un lado, el médico miró fijamente a Merlín y le preguntó: “Bien muchacho, ¿qué te está preocupando?”.

“Gaius, esta mañana recibí un mensaje de Kilgharrah, advirtiéndome de que era necesario revelarle a Arturo mi magia” le contestó Merlín mientras procedía a contarle la advertencia del dragón.

“¿Y bien, Merlín? ¿Has decidido qué vas a hacer?” le preguntó Gaius mientras miraba a su pupilo seriamente.

“No lo sé, Gaius. No sé si estoy listo para decirle la verdad a Arturo y a los demás”, respondió cansinamente Merlín.

“Tal vez ya sea el momento de decirles, Merlín. Lo más seguro es que una nueva amenaza viene hacia Camelot y la lucha secreta que llevas ya no será posible de mantener así. Sería mejor que se lo dijeras a Arturo en lugar de que lo descubriera de otro modo. Le harías entender que confías en él”, dijo Gaius.

“También creo eso” dijo Merlín, “También y en la reunión del consejo de hoy se informó que se había visto a Morgana al norte de Caerleon, se sospecha de un futuro ataque a Camelot. ¿Y si ambas advertencias están relacionadas?”

“Merlín, cuando se trata de tu destino y el de Arturo, no existen las coincidencias. Debes prepararte y decidir qué vas a hacer. Ésta vez deberías de tomar en cuenta las palabras de Kilgharrah: tomar las riendas de tu destino y confiar en Arturo”.

Merlín calló, no sabía que decirle, Gaius consideraba que debía de contar la verdad a Arturo, al igual que Kilgharrah, y confiar en Arturo, pero ¿y si él no reaccionaba tan bien como se esperaba? No podía permitirse morir y dejar desprotegidos a sus amigos y a todo Camelot.

“Gaius, ¿de verdad crees que es el momento?” preguntó ansiosamente Merlín.

Gaius miró seriamente al joven que se había convertido en un hijo para él mientras reflexionaba la pregunta. Arturo y Merlín habían crecido mucho desde que se habían conocido, forjando en el camino una amistad, no, una hermandad más fuerte que la de cualquier otro, pero ¿resistiría la verdad? La postura de Arturo con respecto a la magia había cambiado considerablemente, aunque los prejuicios de Uther aún habitaban en la mente y el corazón del joven rey. Su reacción era impredecible y las condiciones en las que él se llegará a enterar serían determinantes. Tenía que confiar en que harían lo correcto.

Suspirando, le dijo:

“Sólo tú puedes decidir si es el tiempo. Confía en Arturo y en lo que ambos han construido”.

Merlín suspiró resignado, volviendo a sus pensamientos y reflexiones.

“Bueno, muchacho. Es mejor que descanses” intentó tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa.

Merlín sonrió mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo. El día había sido demasiado largo y tenía mucho en que pensar. Mañana sería un nuevo día.


	5. Chapter 5

“¡Merlín! ¡Levántate! Vas a llegar tarde de nuevo con Arturo” gritó Gaius.

Lentamente, el brujo abrió los ojos. Había pasado una mala noche, casi no pudo dormir. Las noticias del día anterior pasaron una y otra vez por su mente mientras exploraba los distintos escenarios de la reacción de Arturo, escenarios que ya conocía: sentencia de muerte, exilio, perdón, aceptación o desprecio por parte del rey, de Gwen y de los caballeros.

 _‘Kilgharrah y Gaius tienen razón. Debería darles más crédito en lugar de desconfiar de ellos’_ , pensó Merlín. _‘Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para que se olviden de nuestra amistad’_ continuó reflexionando por esta línea de pensamiento mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba.

 _‘Pero eres un brujo, un hechicero. Los que practican la magia mienten y engañan, no eres tan diferente a los demás’_ dijo de repente una voz en su cabeza que extrañamente sonaba como a Uther, _‘has asesinado, puesto en peligro a Camelot y dañado a los Pendragon’_.

Eso era verdad, aunque había usado su magia con las mejores intenciones, ¿correcto? La magia no es ni buena ni mala, son las acciones los que definen si es buena o mala. Él actuó con las mejores intenciones para proteger la ciudad que se había vuelto su hogar, a sus amigos, su familia, a su rey, su destino. Él era distinto a los demás, ¿no es así?

“¿Merlín?”

Merlín no se dio cuenta que había salido de su habitación y que se había sentado y que apenas había probado de las gachas de avena que le había servido Gaius. “Merlín”, continuó el médico, “¿estás bien?”

“Estoy bien, Gaius. No te preocupes” dijo el joven con una sonrisa, ocultando las dudas y temores que plagaban su mente. “Será mejor que me apresure o llegaré tarde con Arturo”, dijo mientras se levantaba y salía rápidamente de las cámaras de Gaius en dirección a las cocinas.

-oOo-

“¡Levántate y brilla!” gritó animadamente Merlín mientras abría las cortinas de golpe, dejando que la luz cayera sobre el dormido rey. Arturo gruñó mientras se tapaba la cara con las cobijas tratando de recuperar la tranquila oscuridad y seguir en el sueño.

“¡Vamos, señor!” continuó Merlín mientras forcejeaba con el rey tratando de quitarle las cobijas. “Tienes todo un día por delante, idiota. Hay mucho que hacer: entrenar, reunirte con los miembros del consejo, y una tarde llena de diversión con el papeleo que al parecer has aplazado. También tienes que…”

“ _Mer_ lín, cállate” gruño Arturo bastante molesto “¿No tienes tareas que hacer hoy?”

“Desde luego que sí, _señor_. Pero si no fueras todo un dollop-head, sabrías que estoy cumpliendo mi deber levantándote de la cama” replicó Merlín divertido.

“¿Algún día aprenderás algo de respeto hacia tu rey y entenderás que un sirviente debe ser silencioso y no notarse?” dijo exasperado Arturo mientras movía los brazos para recalcar que sus palabras eran tan obvias que no era posible que después de años de servicio, su sirviente siguiera siendo tan idiota como para entenderlo.

“Por supuesto que no, _señor_. Te aburrirías demasiado” dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.

“Idiota” dijo Arturo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

“Imbécil” contestó con toda naturalidad el brujo muy divertido.

Arturo se puso de pie y se dirigió a su mesa para consumir su desayuno mientras Merlín arreglaba las cámaras del rey.

“¿Y Gwen?” preguntó de repente Merlín.

“Merlín, ella es la reina ahora, se respetuoso cuando te refieras a ella” contestó Arturo. “Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, se levantó temprano, quería dar una vuelta por el Pueblo Bajo”.

“Deberías aprender de ella el ser madrugador” dijo Merlín.

“Merlín”

“¿Cállate?”

“Ya entendiste”

Una vez que Arturo terminó su desayuno, Merlín lo ayudó a ponerse su armadura, preparándolo para su entrenamiento, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta de las cámaras reales.

“Adelante” dijo Arturo.

“Señor” saludó respetuosamente Sir León con una inclinación ante su rey.

“Sir León, ¿pasa algo?” preguntó Arturo.

“Se le necesita en la Sala del Trono. Una mujer fue acusada por uso de magia en la ciudad” dijo León seriamente.

-oOo-

 _‘Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma’_ pensó tristemente Merlín mientras observaba a los guardias llevar a una mujer a comparecer frente a los reyes. El brujo miró alrededor de la habitación, los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda estaban hasta al frente cerca de los reyes en caso de que la hechicera intentara algo.

 _‘Tengo que decidir si le contaré la verdad a Arturo y ahora hay un juicio sobre el uso de la magia en Camelot, ¿así es como el destino me anima a decidir?’_ , Merlín pensó sombríamente, mientras escuchaba a la corte murmurar sobre la clase de escoria y monstruosidad que era la mujer.

La acusada llegó frente a los reyes temblorosa. Era joven, apenas pasaba de los 30 años, ojos de color café claro y un cabello castaño claro. Su aterrorizada mirada se dirigió al frente, hacia los gobernantes de Camelot. Silenciosamente, tragó saliva esperando el juicio y su inminente condena.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre hechicera?” empezó Arturo.

“Ana, mi señor” dijo la mujer.

“¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?” continuó el rey.

“Sí, mi señor”

“¿Niegas haber hecho uso de la magia sobre los ciudadanos de Camelot?” preguntó seriamente el rey

“Sí, mi señor, lo niego” contestó Ana.

“Hechicera” continuó Arturo, “hay testigos que juran haberte visto usar la magia sobre toda una familia, ¿lo niegas?”

“Así es mi señor, lo que dicen los testigos es falso. No usé la magia sobre toda una familia. La usé únicamente para curar a mi cuñado. Él estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad mortal. No podía dejarlo morir, él era el único sostén de su familia” contestó tranquilamente Ana.

“Hechicera, conoces la ley. El castigo sobre el uso de la magia en Camelot es la muerte” dijo Arturo mientras miraba a Ana fijamente, tratando de entender porque ésta mujer haría eso. _‘Es una hechicera. La magia corrompe y destruye la humanidad de las personas, ¿por qué salvar a ese hombre? ¿Podría ser que no necesariamente la magia requiere de ser usada con fines oscuros?’_ pensó el rey mientras evaluaba a la acusada _‘Pero, la ley es la ley, nadie está por encima de la ley’_ recordó Arturo tal y como le había enseñado su padre.

“Hechicera, te encuentro culpable por el uso de magia en Camelot y sobre sus ciudadanos. Serás ejecutada mañana al medio día. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?”

“No importa, no escucharías. Usé mi don como correspondía, para cuidar a mi familia. Sabía las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar y lo acepto, al menos sé que estarán bien” dijo valientemente la acusada.

“La magia es malvada, sólo corrompe y destruye” dijo impulsivamente Arturo. Como si fuera una señal, los guardias se apresuraron tomando a la mujer bajo custodia para regresarla a los calabozos.

“Como dije, señor, no escucharías” dijo resignadamente la hechicera mientras la llevaban a su destino.


	6. Chapter 6

El juicio había terminado. Merlín no pudo sentir pena por Ana. La mujer había decidido arriesgar su vida por su familia, asegurándoles un futuro a pesar del peligro que corría su vida. _‘Ella podría ser yo’_ pensó Merlín. ¿Cuántas veces no había corrido el riesgo de salvar a sus amigos, _su familia_ , con magia usándola tan descaradamente? Siempre corriendo el riesgo.

Merlín miró hacia sus amigos. Todos presentaban el mismo gesto, seriedad ante su deber, sin mostrar señales de simpatía o compasión hacia la mujer sentenciada a muerte, ¿no existía al menos algo de compasión? _‘Si hubiera sido yo, en lugar de Ana ¿así reaccionarían?’_.

“¿Estás bien compañero?” dijo de repente Gwaine.

“Mmm…perdón, ¿qué?” contestó distraídamente Merlín ante la sorpresa de encontrar de repente a su amigo a su lado.

“Luces preocupado, ¿todo bien?” volvió a preguntar el caballero con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar a su joven amigo.

“Sí, descuida Gwaine, pensaba sobre el juicio” mintió Merlín.

“Mala situación, pobre mujer, bastante atractiva, ¿no crees?” contestó Gwaine con una sonrisa pícara.

Merlín no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amigo, confía en Gwaine para sacar un comentario así. “Lástima que sea una hechicera, no tendría que pagar por ello” continuó el caballero “Sé lo que necesitas Merlín: una visita a la taberna para olvidarte de esta situación”

“Te agradezco la invitación Gwaine, pero no creo que la visita a la taberna sea lo que necesito” le contestó el joven con una sonrisa divertida.

“¿En serio? Unos tarros de cerveza o de hidromiel y créeme que las penas se van rápidamente” siguió intentando Gwaine.

“¡MERLÍN!” gritó de repente Arturo desde la entrada de la Sala del Trono.

Los dos amigos se voltearon sorprendidos al darse cuenta que eran los últimos en abandonar la habitación. Corriendo hacia la salida, vieron que los caballeros se dirigían hacia los campos de entrenamiento; mientras que los reyes se dirigían hacia las cámaras reales.

“Aún no me contestas, amigo” dijo Gwaine

“¡Gwaine!” gritó de repente León “Tenemos entrenamiento, andando”.

“¡Merlín! Almorzaré con Guinevere en mis cámaras, trae comida para los dos” ordenó Arturo.

“Lo siento, Gwaine. Será para otra ocasión” se disculpó Merlín.

“Ni hablar compañero” dijo Gwaine aparentando estar dolido. “Será mejor que no hagas esperar a la princesa. Sabes cuan malhumorado se pone si no come” se burló el caballero antes de desaparecer camino a los campos de entrenamiento.

-oOo-

“¿No te parece que Merlín está actuando raro?” dijo Gwen mientras se dirigía junto con Arturo a sus cámaras.

“¿Merlín? Él siempre actúa raro” repuso Arturo con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender a que se refería su esposa.

“Arturo, me refiero a que se le ve serio, no como siempre se le ve. Creo que está preocupado” dijo Gwen viendo al despistado de su esposo entrando a sus cámaras.

El tiempo había pasado por lo que Arturo no podría entrenar como le hubiera gustado, si no que tendría que prepararse para las reuniones del consejo y el papeleo; así que Gwen empezó a ayudarlo a quitarse la armadura. “Ya que lo mencionas, Guinevere, parece estar preocupado desde ayer” comentó Arturo, recordando la inquietud de su sirviente.

“¿De verdad? ¿Pasó algo?” le preguntó Gwen preocupada por su amigo.

“No lo sé. No pregunté” contestó Arturo. “Surgió la reunión del Consejo y las noticias sobre Morgana olvidándome de hacerlo” se justificó rápidamente el rey ante la dura mirada que le dirigió su esposa.

“¡Arturo!” exclamó un tanto molesta la reina, sabía que su esposo era bastante torpe ante las situaciones que involucren emociones, pero que no hubiera intentado ayudar a su amigo le molestaba.

“Descuida Gwen, creo que sé que es lo que lo está molestando” dijo Arturo.

“Bien, ¿qué es?”

“Todo el asunto de la magia” respondió Arturo.

“¿Qué tiene que ver la magia con esto?” preguntó la reina frunciendo el ceño.

“Simplemente que Merlín no reacciona bien ante la magia. Las noticias de Morgana y el juicio simplemente lo pusieron nervioso” dijo Arturo como si esa fuera la respuesta a todos los acertijos sobre Merlín.

“¿Podrá ser?” se preguntó la reina.

“¿Qué más podría ser?” dijo Arturo mientras terminaba de vestirse y abrazaba a su esposa.

“No lo sé. Se veía preocupado durante la reunión del consejo de ayer; mucho antes de que León informara sobre Morgana” murmuro pensativa la reina.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

“Adelante” dijo Arturo.

Merlín entró con dificultad mientras cargaba dos bandejas con queso, frutas y vino para los dos monarcas. Lentamente, dejó las bandejas en la mesa frente a sus amigos y llenaba sus copas con vino, en silencio.

Arturo miró a su amigo con extrañeza, estaba cumpliendo con el protocolo real de un sirviente, estaba callado, demasiado. A su vez, Gwen miraba a su amigo con preocupación, en lugar de la típica sonrisa abierta y despreocupada, Merlín lucía un ceño fruncido, algo lo inquietaba, y mucho.

“¿Todo está bien Merlín?” le preguntó Gwen.

“Sí, todo está bien” murmuró distraídamente Merlín mientras se colocaba en la esquina de la habitación esperando si se le requería.

“Merlín, sabes que si hay algún problema puedes decírnoslo, ¿no?” continuó Gwen

Arturo callaba mientras veía a su amigo fijamente, no sabía que podía decir, nunca fue bueno en tratar con las emociones, eso era algo de lo que se encargaba Gwen y su sirviente. De repente, Gwen lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, sobresaltando a su esposo. El rey miró ceñudo a su esposa ante su agresividad, cuando vio que ella lo miraba intensamente y señalaba a Merlín con los ojos, esperando que participara y mostrara su apoyo.

“Guinevere tiene razón, Merlín, puedes confiar en nosotros” le dijo Arturo.

Merlín miró a los dos monarcas fijamente. Ambos reyes lo conocían, sabían leerlo bastante bien; sin embargo, la mirada que les dirigía a sus dos amigos era extraña, era cauta, como si quisiera medir sus palabras y se decidiera por decirles algo. Los dos reyes esperaron pacientemente a que respondiera.

“No es nada” dijo Merlín, mirando hacia el suelo.

“Merlín” dijo Arturo con molestia ante la reacción de su sirviente y empezando con la llamada voz de mando que no acepta discusiones “¿qué es lo que está pasando contigo? ¿Tiene algo que ver la magia?”

Merlín levantó la mirada tomado por sorpresa ante la pregunta de Arturo. Vio a sus dos amigos serios esperando una respuesta. Con precaución y cuidando de revelar más información de la necesaria dijo:

“¿Qué tiene que ver la magia?”

“Simplemente te has visto demasiado preocupado desde ayer tras las noticias de Morgana y también durante y después del juicio de hoy. No tienes de que preocuparte, trataremos estos problemas como siempre lo hemos hecho” dijo Arturo con aire de suficiencia intentando contagiar a su amigo con su optimismo y confianza.

“¿Siempre será así?” murmuró Merlín.

“¿Qué quieres decir Merlín?” le preguntó Gwen.

“Nada. Sólo que ¿la magia será siempre un problema?” se preguntó Merlín.

“¿Y qué más podría ser?” le respondió Arturo, “sabes bien que la magia sólo es destrucción, corrupción y maldad, como los que la manejan”.

Gwen miró de su esposo a su amigo. Arturo tenía razón, el asunto de la magia estaba molestando a Merlín, pero pareciera que había algo más ¿pero qué era? Las palabras de Arturo parecían molestar a su amigo y ¿herirlo? Reflexionó la reina.

“No todos es blanco y negro, Arturo” dijo seriamente Merlín mirando fijamente al rey.

“Perdona, ¿qué? Merlín, ¿estás defendiendo a la magia?” preguntó incrédulo Arturo.

“Simplemente que no creo que toda la gente que tenga magia sea malvada como dices. Creo que se puede usar para bien” continuó Merlín un tanto nervioso por revelar sus puntos de vista.

“¿Ah, sí?” se burló Arturo “supongo que conoces hechiceros buenos ¿no?” continuó Arturo burlándose.

“¿Qué hay de los druidas? Sólo usan su magia para sanar y viven pacíficamente. ¿Qué hay de la mujer sentenciada, Ana? Lo único que hizo fue sanar a su cuñado para que su familia salga adelante. ¿Qué hay de mi amigo Will? Él…” Merlín calló de repente, Will no era un hechicero pero para sus amigos lo había sido. Se responsabilizó del torbellino que Merlín había conjurado para detener la invasión de los bandidos sobre Ealdor, salvando a Merlín de tener que revelarse ante Arturo como un hechicero, muriendo poco después a causa de una flecha destinada a matar al rey.

Arturo no sabía que decir, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amigo. Él había creído que su sirviente temía y despreciaba la magia, y aquí estaba él hablando sobre sus _bondades_. No podía creerlo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Merlín era en realidad tan idiota como para creer que la magia se podría usar para bien? Al final, sólo corrompería el alma y el corazón de las personas, Morgana era un claro ejemplo de eso. _‘Una vez que conoces a un hechicero los conoces a todos’_ escuchó de repente la voz de su padre en su cabeza. _‘No se puede confiar en un hechicero, la magia es malvada’_. La magia le había quitado a sus padres, a su hermana, casi había destruido a su reino, a su esposa. Entonces, ¿por qué Merlín la defendía?

Gwen le dirigió una mirada incrédula a su amigo. Ella había aprendido a temer a la magia y a quienes la practicaban. Era una enseñanza que toda persona aprendía desde niños en Camelot. Ella había visto la destrucción que podía ejercer, había sufrido acusaciones, hechizos, su mejor amiga se había llenado de odio y ambición y ahora intentaba destruir a su familia y amigos. Por lo tanto, la magia era una fuerza de temer. _‘De temer más no de odiar’_ pensó Gwen, Merlín tenía un punto, había bondades en la magia que dependerían sólo del usuario, si fuera así, entonces la magia, en esencia, no era malvada. ¿Habría quiénes desearían proteger y sanar en lugar de destruir y vengarse? _‘Mientras más ejecuciones realices, Uther, de más enemigos te harás’_ recordó Gwen que alguna vez oyó a Morgana decirle al difunto rey. Parece ser que ella había tenido razón. No sería de extrañar que ningún hechicero no estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a Camelot.

La duda, temor, desconfianza recorrió simultáneamente por los ojos de los dos monarcas y Merlín lo vio. De alguna forma su reacción había tenido un fuerte efecto en sus amigos. Tras un silencio incómodo, Arturo finalmente dijo:

“Merlín, tal vez ellos son excepciones o tal vez la magia no había logrado corromperlos por completo, ¿quién puede entender la mente de un hechicero?”

Merlín resopló con disgusto, esas no eran las palabras de Arturo, eran de Uther, incluso después de tanto tiempo, el prejuicio del difunto rey prevalecía, ¿hasta qué momento Arturo se libraría de la oscuridad de su padre?

“Arturo, tú y Gwen como rey y reina ejercen su poder para mantener a salvo y protegido a su pueblo y que no les falte nada. ¿Por qué un hechicero sería diferente?” repuso Merlín con una seguridad que muy rara vez se le había visto. “Si tienes el poder para hacerlo, ¿por qué no usarlo como es debido?”

Arturo miró a su sirviente atentamente, nuevamente Merlín demostraba tener una sabiduría mayor a su edad. Sus palabras habían hecho mella ante las enseñanzas de toda su vida. Mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho, notó algo extraño, los ojos de Merlín proyectaban una intensa mirada, era esa mirada nuevamente: antigua y cansada, como si hubiera visto y vivido más que todos los presentes.

“Merlín, esto es ridículo” dijo Arturo con hastío “si las cosas fueran como dices, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la magia, y no existiría la prohibición. Ésta ley se creó para evitar los males de la magia. Además, no puedes comparar a un rey con un hechicero, no es lo mismo”.

“Pero ambos tienen poder y lo ejercen” concluyó Merlín manteniendo sobre ambos reyes una intensa y vieja mirada, proyectando confianza y seguridad en sus palabras.


	8. Chapter 8

“¡Levántate y brilla!” exclamó Merlín mientras dejaba que la luz de la mañana golpeara en el rostro a Arturo.

“Merlín, cállate y regresa en una o dos horas” contestó Arturo adormilado mientras se ocultaba de la luz para seguir durmiendo.

“Arturo, ¿todas las mañanas tenemos que pasar por esto?” preguntó tranquilamente Merlín, recibiendo un gruñido de respuesta por parte del rey.

“Muy bien. Si así es como lo quieres” dijo Merlín en voz baja mientras tomaba un par de salchichas fritas del plato de Arturo y empezaba a agitarlas enfrente de la nariz del rey. Por reflejo, Arturo empezó a reaccionar intentando morder la fuente de ese delicioso olor, al ver que fallaba, el rey abrió los ojos para ver a su sirviente comérselas enfrente de él.

“¡MERLÍN!”

“¡Perfecto! Estás despierto ahora” dijo tranquilamente “ahora toma tu desayuno mientras arreglo tu cama, clotpole” contestó Merlín.

 _‘Aún sigue tenso por lo de ayer’_ pensó Arturo. Merlín seguía trabajando como siempre y manteniendo la rutina diaria; sin embargo, el tono en que se dirigía a Arturo y la rigidez en sus movimientos indicaba que el sirviente seguía incómodo tras la plática de ayer. _‘¿No ha dormido?’_ las ojeras de Merlín eran demasiado marcadas, _‘¿Tanto le preocupa la hechicera?’_

“Merlín, ¿sigues preocupado por lo de ayer?” preguntó Arturo mientras tomaba sus alimentos observando atentamente a su sirviente.

“¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, _señor_. ¿Por qué cree eso?” dijo sarcásticamente Merlín.

“Merlín, la mujer es una hechicera, usó magia en Camelot cuando la ley dice que está prohibido bajo pena de muerte. No importa si fue un acto desinteresado y no dañó a nadie. La ley es la ley” repuso Arturo.

“Bueno, podrías darle un indulto” dijo tranquilamente Merlín mientras preparaba las ropas del día que usaría Arturo.

“¿Un indulto? ¿Hablas en serio?” replicó Arturo molesto “No puedo dejar que una hechicera ande suelta para cometer fechorías, es mi responsabilidad tratar con ella como es debido”.

“Arturo, si le perdonas la vida no tendría porque dañar a otros” dijo Merlín “no tiene porque verse seducida por la venganza. Un acto de misericordia trae más recompensas de las que te puedas imaginar”.

“Merlín, ¿por qué te tomas tan personal éste caso?” preguntó Arturo mientras Merlín lo ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa.

“Esto no es personal, ni siquiera la conozco” respondió Merlín mordiéndose levemente el labio indicando su nerviosismo, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por Arturo.

“Y aún así le estás dando demasiada importancia” continuó Arturo “ _Mer_ lín, ¿tú la conocías?”

“Pienso que ella es una buena persona y no quiso dañar a nadie, que tuvo las mejores intenciones. No es justo castigarla por algo así” dijo Merlín en voz baja.

“Entonces sí la conocías” concluyó Arturo mirando seriamente a su sirviente.

“Arturo, nunca antes la había visto” reclamó Merlín un tanto molesto intentando entender a donde iba su amigo con esto. ¿Acaso estaba considerado juzgarlo por “asociación” con un hechicero?

Arturo exhaló un poco más calmado, no se había dado cuenta que había contenido la respiración. Se había tranquilizado al ver que sus suposiciones eran erróneas. Temía que si Merlín conocía a la hechicera la hubiera estado encubriendo. El rey nunca había aceptado el crimen por asociación con un hechicero como su padre lo había hecho durante su gobierno. Sin embargo, no creía que debía pasar por alto situaciones así, ni siquiera con Merlín, quien al parecer tenía tendencias pro magia.

“Merlín” dijo Arturo ya vestido y mirando a su sirviente con simpatía “creo que es mejor que no estés cerca de aquí. Así que ve al bosque y recolecta algunas hierbas para Gaius y no regreses hasta pasando el medio día”.

“Arturo, yo…”

“Es una orden y no está a discusión a menos que quieras pasar el resto del día en el cepo”

“Imbécil”

“Idiota”

-oOo-

Gaius se preparaba para realizar sus rondas en el Pueblo Bajo. Estaba terminando de guardar los frascos con las pociones para sus pacientes cuando de repente entro Merlín molesto y murmurando cosas sobre reyes idiotas y destinos compartidos.

“Merlín, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar con Arturo?” preguntó Gaius levantando su ceja con extrañeza.

“El idiota considera que no me va a necesitar hasta después del medio día” le contestó su pupilo un tanto hosco.

“¿Qué hiciste Merlín?” dijo Gaius con un suspiro.

“No hice nada, Gaius. Simplemente le dije que no me parece que tenga que ejecutar a Ana por haber sanado a su familia, no lastimó a nadie. Así que él piensa que no debería estar en la ciudad hasta después de la ejecución”.

“¡Merlín!” reprendió Gaius “Debes ser más cuidadoso con tus opiniones sobre la magia, no querrás dar más información de la necesaria”.

“¿No se supone que ya debo decirle la verdad?” replicó Merlín.

“¡Pero con precaución! ¡Elige el momento! ¡Y no exasperes a Arturo antes de!” regañó Gaius. “Bien, ya que se supone que no debes estar aquí, sé un buen chico y ve y busca estas hierbas en el bosque” dijo Gaius mientras le tendía una hoja con la lista de las hierbas.

“Está bien” murmuró Merlín.


	9. Chapter 9

Arturo se encontraba sentado en su escritorio. La discusión con Merlín del día de ayer y la de esta mañana todavía resonaba en la mente del joven rey, dándole un dolor de cabeza. _‘¡Un indulto! ¡Quiere que le dé un indulto! ¡A una hechicera!’_ pensó el rey mientras presionaba suavemente el puente de su nariz. _‘¿En qué estaba pensando ese idiota? Es una hechicera, ¿quién sabe qué males traería?’_ continuó con esa línea de pensamiento, _‘¿Y si no hiciera mal y sólo se dedicara a curar? Los druidas son sanadores no lastiman a la gente. Aún así, no se puede confiar que la magia no la corromperá’_.

Arturo no dejaba de pensar en estos últimos días, algo estaba sucediendo y eso tenía que ver con ese idiota. Algo más para agregar a todo el enigma que era su amigo, parecía que lo conocía y súbitamente se daba cuenta de que no era así. Pensamientos y opiniones como las de Merlín, eran alarmantes, pero parecían ser tan ¿convincentes? ¿Auténticos? Aunque, tal vez en realidad se deba únicamente al buen corazón de su amigo y a su capacidad de ver lo bueno en las personas, ¿no? Merlín conocía los peligros que representaba la magia, había visto los horres que traía, entonces simplemente esa opinión favorable era a causa de su amabilidad, no podría ser otra cosa reflexionó el rey. Él tenía que cumplir con la ley ¿correcto?

Arturo estaba tan absorto en sus reflexiones sobre la magia, la hechicera y Merlín que no se percató cuando Gwen entró a la habitación, dirigiéndole una mirada pensativa, la reina se acercó y poniéndole una mano en el hombro empezó a llamarlo.

“Arturo”

“…”

“¡Arturo!”

“Guinevere, ¿todo está bien? ¿Qué hora es?” preguntó distraído.

“Cerca de medio día. ¿No deberías estar listo? ¿Dónde está Merlín?” le preguntó la reina.

“Le ordené que se abstuviera de estar en la ciudad hasta después de la ejecución. Si por una vez hace lo que se le ordena, debe de estar buscando hierbas para Gaius” contestó llanamente el rey.

“Arturo, ¿qué te preocupa?” dijo perceptivamente la reina.

“La ejecución” dijo Arturo mirando a su esposa.

“¿Qué piensas?” cuestionó la reina

“No lo sé. No creo que la hechicera haya tenido malas intenciones, si no ¿por qué aceptó tan fácilmente el veredicto? Parecía saber lo que le esperaría” dijo Arturo.

“¿Y qué sientes qué es lo correcto?” siguió la reina.

Dando un suspiro, Arturo dijo “que no merece la muerte, Guinevere”.

“Ya sabes lo que deberías de hacer Arturo” dijo sonriendo la reina.

“Guinevere, ¿cómo puedo siquiera pensar en indultarla? ¡Es una hechicera!” dijo el rey exasperado.

Gwen guardó silencio. Sabía que Arturo se estaba enfrentando toda una vida de enseñanza y prejuicio contra la magia y aquellos que la practicaban. Aunque su esposo jamás lo aceptaría, la opinión de Merlín tenía un fuerte peso sobre él. Ella no podía decirle que hacer, él debía decidir por su cuenta.

“Arturo, sea lo que decidas, sabes que te apoyaré” dijo Gwen abrazando y besando a su esposo.

“No sé qué haría sin ti Guinevere” sonrió Arturo.

Sonriendo, le dijo “antes de que vayas a hacer algo, deberías de cambiarte y prepararte”.

-oOo-

La corte se había reunido en la Sala del Trono nuevamente, los murmullos de los nobles llenaban toda la habitación. Algo estaba por suceder, el rey estaba demasiado serio y callado, mirando a las puertas, esperando para la audiencia.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un par de guardias y a la hechicera Ana, que miraba a todos con evidente confusión. ¿Su ejecución no iba a ser pública? ¿Había necesidad de humillarla frente a todos?

Cuando se detuvieron los guardias frente al trono, Ana levantó la mirada hacia el rey, quien la miraba fijamente, ninguna emoción se podía leer en su rostro, por lo que no podía adivinar lo que le esperaba.

“Después de mucho meditarlo he decidido reconsiderar tu sentencia” los murmullos de incredulidad y molestia de los cortesanos se alzaron. Ana no podía creerlo, el rey ¿había cambiado de opinión? “Se te perdonará la vida y a cambio deberás de abandonar la práctica de la hechicería” terminó Arturo.

“Me rehusó señor. La magia es todo lo que soy, no podría dejarla” dijo Ana tragando saliva, pero llena de orgullo.

“Reconsidera tu decisión. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir” continuó Arturo.

“No tengo nada que reconsiderar” siguió Ana, mirando de manera desafiante y orgullosa al rey.

“Muy bien. Proseguiremos con la ejecución” dijo secamente Arturo.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlín se dirigía a las cámaras reales. No hacía mucho que había regresado; sin embargo, la excitación y comentarios en el mercado sobre la ejecución le habían bastado para imaginarse lo que había sucedido. Arturo continuó según lo planeado.

Merlín suspiró, mientras daba la vuelta en uno de los corredores, se supone que Arturo liberaría la magia, ese era su destino, pero parecía que nada había cambiado y todavía estaba lejos de que sucediera. Aunque el reino de Arturo era más flexible con respecto a la magia que durante los tiempos de Uther, todavía parecía creer que debía cumplir con la guerra que había iniciado el difunto rey. _‘Es mi culpa’_ pensó Merlín _‘si no hubiera fallado en salvar a Uther, las cosas serían distintas’_.

Finalmente llegó a las cámaras reales. Al entrar, vio al rey mirando por la ventana, lucía serio. Arturo al escuchar que alguien entraba, se giró para descubrir que era su sirviente luciendo inseguro de cómo proceder ante él.

“Ah, _Mer_ lín. Volviste” dijo Arturo dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la ventana.

“Así es. Veo que continuaste con la ejecución” dijo Merlín intentando ocultar su decepción.

Arturo se volteó a ver a su amigo, no se había perdido que Merlín sonaba triste y decepcionado; y por alguna razón, que él pensara así de él, dolía demasiado. “Sabes, le di la oportunidad de evitar la condena de muerte”.

“¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué?” preguntó sorprendido Merlín, no esperaba que Arturo hiciera algo así.

“No tengo que darte explicaciones, Merlín. Sin embargo, ella rechazó la oferta” continuó Arturo “sólo tenía que dejar de practicar la magia y a cambio se le perdonaría la vida”.

Merlín guardó silencio. Él entendía la decisión de Ana, para él literalmente la magia era su vida, incluso si pudiera tener la opción de abandonar la magia, él no la aceptaría, era su vida, su orgullo, su forma de vivir, simplemente, abandonar no era una opción.

“Gracias” dijo de repente Merlín.

Arturo lo miró sorprendido, alzando las cejas le preguntó “¿Por qué?”

“Por darle una oportunidad” dijo Merlín sonriéndole. Aunque Arturo no lo sabía, el reconsiderar la sentencia le daba esperanzas al brujo para el futuro, para su destino. Éste era un gran paso por parte de Arturo. Tal vez por esto Kilgharrah había venido a advertirle sobre revelarse, el joven Pendragon estaba teniendo un cambio de mente y de corazón. El tiempo del Actual y Futuro Rey se acercaba.

“Simplemente me encontraba de buen humor. No creas que volverá a suceder. Ahora deja de sonreír como un idiota y limpia mis cámaras, están hechas un desastre”.

Merlín simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. “Bueno no estarían en este estado si no me hubieras mandado a retirar y me hubieras dejado cumplir con mi trabajo”.

“Cállate Merlín” dijo Arturo volviéndose a mirar hacia la ventana. Sin percatarse del otro, ambos amigos sonrieron.

“Por cierto Merlín, cenaré con Guinevere, no es necesario que nos atiendas esta noche”.

“Espera, ¿me estás dando la noche libre? ¿No estarás enfermo, señor?” preguntó divertido Merlín.

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de sirviente. “Merlín, deja de ser un idiota. ¿O quieres trabajar esta noche?” preguntó el rey un tanto arrogante.

“Imbécil”

“Idiota”

“Por cierto Merlín” dijo Arturo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa “mañana iremos tú y yo de cacería, así que asegúrate de que todo esté preparado”.

A pesar de la alegría que lo llenaba en este momento, Merlín no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de disgusto. Odiaba ir de cacería.


	11. Chapter 11

“ _Mer_ lín, deja de quejarte” dijo irritado Arturo.

“Disculpe, _señor_. Hemos cabalgado demasiado tiempo y empieza a dolerme el trasero” contestó Merlín.

“No seas una niña. Sabes, necesitas salir más a menudo para acostumbrarte y dejar de quejarte por tu trasero” continuó el rey.

“Bueno, no todos estamos igual de rellenos como tú para amortiguar la incomodidad de la silla de montar, clotpole” se burló Merlín.

“Merlín, ¡No-Estoy-Gordo!” replicó el rey recalcando molesto cada una de sus palabras.

“Bueno, yo no dije que lo estuvieras” dijo divertido el brujo “Tú sólo supusiste que insinuaba que lo estabas, ¿será qué crees estarlo?”.

“ _Mer_ lín”

“¿Cállate?”

“Sí”

Merlín río silenciosamente mientras seguían cabalgando hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque. El lugar era uno de los favoritos del rey, acostumbraba venir aquí desde sus días como príncipe para relajarse y escapar de las presiones de sus deberes reales; sin embargo, desde que ascendió al trono, las posibilidades de continuar escapándose habían disminuido considerablemente.

Hacía tiempo que el rey había salido a una cacería sólo son su sirviente, generalmente salía con los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda; sin embargo, secretamente extrañaba las salidas donde sólo estaban ellos dos, donde ambos podían ser únicamente Arturo y Merlín, dos amigos.

Merlín detestaba salir a cazar para buscar trofeos que presumir en lugar de aprovecharlo para consumir; aunque él también apreciaba salir a estos paseos y descansar de la mayor parte de sus tareas. Ambos habían pasado bastantes momentos de tensión estos días, así que era un momento oportuno para relajarse y olvidar todo el asunto de la magia, la aplicación de la ley y sus destinos.

Arturo desmontó rápidamente de su caballo inhalando profundamente y dejando que el aire puro del bosque inundase sus pulmones relajando la tensión de su cuerpo ocasionada por la cabalgata. “Dejaremos los caballos aquí Merlín” dijo volteándose a ver a su sirviente que trataba, sin mucho éxito, de mantener el equilibrio mientras batalla con el estribo que se había atorado en su pie. “Prepara las armas, es hora de ver que presas nos ofrece el bosque” dijo sonriendo divertido el rey ante la caída de su sirviente.

-oOo-

Arturo caminaba silenciosamente a través del bosque siguiendo el rastro de un ciervo, seguido de cerca por su sirviente, quien iba bastante cargado con la ballesta y las flechas, entreteniéndose con el canto de las aves, sobresaltándose con los repentinos correteos de las ardillas.

“ _Mer_ lín, guarda silencioso” se irritó Arturo después de que Merlín hubiera tropezado por tercera vez con la raíz de los árboles.

“Lo siento, Arturo” se disculpó Merlín ocultando la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse y hacer exasperar más al rey.

“En serio Merlín, sé que eres torpe, pero juro que eres más torpe que nunca durante estas salidas” exclamó Arturo mientras continuaba siguiendo el rastro de su presa. Merlín lo siguió intentando mantenerse lo más silenciosamente posible hasta que pisó una rama haciendo todavía más ruido en el ya silencioso bosque.

“Silencio” dijo de repente Arturo levantando el brazo para que Merlín no diera un paso más. Notando la emergente tensión que sufría su amo, el brujo se detuvo y guardo silencio mirando a su alrededor poniendo al máximo sus sentidos mientras dejaba que su magia se proyectara buscando amenazas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, todo estaba silencioso, demasiado callado.

“¿Arturo?”

“Prepárate” dijo el rey calmadamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba la empuñadura de su espada.

En cuanto las palabras del rey terminaron de salir de su boca, gritos salvajes llenaron el bosque seguidos de la aparición de un grupo de bandidos que corrían en su dirección. Rápidamente, Arturo sacó su espada mientras le gritaba a su sirviente que se escondiera, preparándose para arremeter contra sus atacantes.

Merlín se paró detrás de un árbol listo para defender a su amo. “ **Ástryce** ” murmuró por lo bajo, sus ojos brillaron de color dorado mientras una poderosa fuerza invisible golpeaba a algunos de los bandidos que intentaban atacar por detrás a Arturo.

El rey se giró sorprendido de encontrar parte de la emboscada inconscientes en el suelo, sin tener tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido, el rey esquivó rápidamente el golpe de uno de los bandidos reaccionando inmediatamente haciendo girar su espada cortando a su agresor en el pecho.

“ **Brecða blen** ” susurró Merlín quebrando algunas de las ramas de los árboles que golpearon a los bandidos al caer dejándolos inconscientes. Súbitamente, su magia cosquilleo alertándolo del bandido que estaba por atacarlo por detrás. Merlín esquivó la espada por un pelo tropezando y cayendo al suelo “ **Hathian** ” dijo el brujo asegurándose de que la espada se calentara al rojo vivo obligando al bandido a soltarla con un alarido. De repente apareció Arturo quien golpeó al hombre con su puño dejándolo inconsciente.

“¿No puedes ser más inútil?” preguntó Arturo mientras escaneaba rápidamente a su sirviente asegurándose de que no estuviera herido.

“Lo creas o no también hice mi parte” se quejó Merlín mientras se levantaba y dirigía una mirada molesta a su amigo por la insinuación de haberse estado escondiendo cuando en realidad le había salvado la vida.

“Claro Merlín” se burló el rey “escondiéndote y tropezando Eso es una gran ayuda bajo situaciones de este tipo”

Antes de que Merlín pudiera replicar, uno de los bandidos que el brujo había dejado sin sentido al inicio de la pelea se levantó del suelo, arrojando una daga hacia el rey aprovechando que se encontraba de espaldas y con la guardia baja.

“¡Arturo, cuidado!” gritó Merlín.

Instintivamente el rey se volteó para ver como la daga se dirigía hacia él sin tener la oportunidad de poder esquivarla. De repente, la daga empezó a perder velocidad, deteniéndose a escasos centímetro del pecho del rey y redirigiéndose hacia su propietario, golpeándolo en el pecho ocasionándole una muerte inmediata. Arturo sin creerlo se giró hacia su sirviente alcanzando a ver como el brillo dorado de sus ojos desaparecía.

 _‘Dioses, no’_ pensó Merlín al ver como la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de su amigo cambiaba en ira, traición y desconfianza ante la revelación de su sirviente.

“Tienes magia” finalmente dijo Arturo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Nunca antes había descrito una escena de pelea.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlín nerviosamente tragó saliva mientras miraba a Arturo a los ojos. El odio, el dolor, la ira, la desconfianza y la traición brillaron más de una vez como en un caleidoscopio en la mirada que le dirigía el rey.

“Contéstame” dijo el rey con una voz tan carente de emoción que el brujo no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. No había querido que Arturo se enterara de esa manera, Merlín miró asustado al rey.

“Arturo, yo…” empezó Merlín.

“¡CONTÉSTAME HECHICERO!” gritó exasperado el rey.

“Sí, Arturo, tengo magia” dijo finalmente Merlín desviando la mirada de su amigo, atemorizado del rey.

“¡No puedo creerlo! De todas las personas, ¿tú?” continuó incrédulo y enojado el rey “¡Confié en ti! ¿Y aún así decides traicionarnos?”

“Arturo, no, escúchame, por favor” pidió Merlín mientras sentía que se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

“¡Silencio! ¡No me hablarás como si fuéramos iguales! Te dirigirás a mí con el debido respeto ¿¡Te quedó claro _hechicero_!?” gritó el rey cargando la última palabra con la mayor cantidad de odio y desprecio que pudo.

“Sí señor” dijo mansamente Merlín sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

Arturo inmediatamente empuñó su espada apuntándola hacia el pecho de Merlín, y fríamente le dijo:

“Ahora darás media vuelta. Regresaremos a donde los caballos para volver a Camelot. No intentes nada o te atravesaré aquí mismo, ¿fui claro?” dijo presionando un poco más fuerte, cortando superficialmente a Merlín.

“Sí, señor” respondió dando vuelta lentamente y empezaba caminar, consciente de que Arturo no le quitaba la vista de encima y que la punta de la espada seguía sobre su espalda.

El brujo no sabía qué hacer, había repasado toda clase de escenario como para esperar esta reacción por parte de Arturo, inclusive llegó a esperar que lo dejara ir inmediatamente, pero aquí estaban, regresando a Camelot, a esperar un juicio y su segura sentencia de muerte, este sería el fin, ¿esto era lo que le deparaba el futuro?

Merlín consideró escapar, no le sería difícil hacerlo, no tenía que pronunciar hechizos; sin embargo, eso sólo le demostraría a Arturo que era como cualquier hechicero vengativo, además, él se había jurado nunca usar su magia sobre el rey con el propósito de dañarlo, únicamente para protegerlo. Él aceptaría el destino al que lo sentenciara.

Mientras vigilaba a su amigo, no el hechicero, la traición y las mentiras empezaron a vagar por la mente de Arturo. Todo lo que él sabía de su “amigo” era falso. _‘Pero, ¿en realidad lo conocías?’_ dijo de repente una voz en su cabeza, ¿conocía a este hombre? Hasta hace dos días, el rey creía que Merlín detestaba y temía a la magia como cualquier persona en su sano juicio y sorprendentemente ese no era el caso, y todo porque él era un hechicero, un enemigo de Camelot.

Él era como todos los de su tipo: mentiroso y traicionero. _‘Pero salvó mi vida’_ pensó de repente, si fuera como todos los demás, ¿por qué lo hizo? _‘No esperes entender la mente de un hechicero. Son egoístas, sólo se preocupan por su propio poder y bienestar’_ dijo otra voz de repente. Pero Merlín no era así, él era la persona más desinteresado que conocía, él no podía ser malvado, ¿o sí? _‘¿Acaso todo habrá sido una farsa? Morgana era de buen corazón y mantuvo las apariencias hasta que usurpó el trono, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría volverse como ella?’_ continuó la voz.

 _‘No, eso no puede ser’_ se dijo Arturo, _‘él no…’_ Arturo titubeó. ¿Ese sería su destino? Continuó pensando el rey. _‘A menos que sea purificado por el fuego, como debe hacerse a todo hechicero’_ continuó la voz. Un escalofrío atravesó la espalda del rey ante la sola idea de Merlín ardiendo en una pira, o en el patíbulo esperando a ser ahorcado o decapitado por el verdugo. Él no podría condenarlo a un destino así de cruel continuó pensando Arturo sin saber qué hacer con él.

-oOo-

El viaje de regreso a Camelot fue demasiado silencioso, ninguno de los dos jinetes se atrevía a decir algo. El joven brujo mantenía la mirada abajo, deseando encontrar su voz y poder explicarle todo a Arturo, decirle la verdad; pero por más que intentaba decir algo, el miedo y la duda de la reacción del rey terminaban por intimidarlo aún más, perdiendo el valor de hablar.

Arturo avanzaba rápidamente, manteniéndose vigilante ante cualquier movimiento que ejerciera su sirviente, preparándose para arremeter y detenerlo por si se atrevía a realizar un conjuro sobre él. Durante la cabalgata continuó sus reflexiones sobre la magia y la inconcebible idea de Merlín como un malvado hechicero.

Cuando llegaron al patio del palacio, Arturo bajó de su montura al igual que Merlín quien se quedó quieto esperando a que Arturo gritara que lo arrestaran y lo mandasen a los calabozos para esperar su pira.

Arturo entregó su caballo a uno de los mozos encargados de los establos. “Quiero que vayas inmediatamente a tus cámaras y no salgas de ahí. Estás relevado de tus deberes hasta nuevo aviso ¿está claro?” dijo fríamente el rey sin mirar a su sirviente.

“Sí, señor” dijo cabizbajo Merlín mientras se dirigía hacia donde le habían ordenado. Arturo miró momentáneamente a su ex sirviente caminar hacia las cámaras de Gaius con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. Momentáneamente se vio tentado de ir a buscarlo y hablar con él; sin embargo, él no podía hacerlo, él era el rey y los reyes no corren a buscar traidores y hechiceros.

Ahora, tenía que tomar una decisión, una muy difícil decisión. Alejando su mirada de su criado, Arturo subió los escalones de la entrada del castillo dirigiéndose hacia sus habitaciones.


	13. Chapter 13

“No, no, no, Gaius” exclamó Merlín en cuanto entró a las cámaras del médico, quien se encontraba moliendo unas hierbas para uno de sus tantos remedios. El médico levantó la mirada sobresaltado ante la repentina entrada de su pupilo.

“Merlín, tranquilízate y explica lo que está pasando” dijo Gaius levantando levemente la ceja.

“¡Arturo lo sabe! ¡Sabe lo de mi magia!” exclamó temeroso Merlín recordando los eventos de la cacería y la reacción del rey.

Gaius se quedó con la boca abierta con ambas cejas levantadas y los ojos totalmente abiertos preocupado por el joven. “¿Cómo se enteró?” preguntó Gaius, obviamente, la situación no fue como Merlín lo había esperado si el brujo estaba reaccionando con miedo.

“Fue mientras estábamos de cacería” dijo Merlín sentándose frente a Gaius intentando controlar su agitada respiración procediendo a relatarle sobre la emboscada y como había reaccionado instintivamente para salvar la vida de Arturo de la daga con su magia y como él lo vio y como reaccionó.

“Ay, muchacho” se quejó Gaius mirando a su pupilo con preocupación mientras movía lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. “Debiste ser más cuidadoso. El calor de la batalla no era el mejor modo para que se enterara”.

“Gaius, no tenía planeado que se enterara de esta manera” se quejó Merlín “ahora seguro pensará que planeé atacarlo algo así”.

“Merlín, tranquilízate. No creo que el rey llegue a pensar algo así” dijo Gaius, no estando totalmente seguro de sus palabras, sabía que Uther había inculcado más que un prejuicio a su hijo, sólo podía esperar que Arturo le otorgara el beneficio de la duda a Merlín y no se sometiera a la paranoia.

“Por el momento, el no te ha mandado a arrestar, lo que es una buena señal. Confía en Arturo y en que escuchará tu historia una vez que se calme, ya verás que te perdonará” terminó Gaius con un poco más de confianza.

“Pero Gaius, ¿qué tal si las cosas no salen así?” continuó Merlín.

“Lo resolveremos” alentó el médico colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Merlín tratando de confortarlo. “Bien, ayúdame a moler estas hierbas, mientras preparo la cena” dijo Gaius, empujando el mortero que había estado usando antes de la apresurada entrada de su pupilo.

A regañadientas, Merlín procedió a moler las hierbas, en lo que Gaius ponía a hervir una olla con agua y cortaba unos vegetales. En silencio, el médico oraba para que todo saliera bien y tanto Arturo como Merlín arreglaran todo lo más pronto posible.

-oOo-

Arturo había llegado a sus cámaras lo más rápido posible sin detenerse en el camino, no le prestó atención ni a los sirvientes o los nobles que le daban una respetuosa inclinación en reconocimiento de su presencia. Todo el camino mantuvo la mirada fija al frente y una expresión completamente vacía. Sólo se dirigió a un sirviente que pasaba frente a sus cámaras para decirle que avisara a George que debía llevarle la cena a sus habitaciones.

Finalmente dentro de sus cámaras, Arturo trató de recuperar el control de sus nervios tras empezar a respirar agitadamente en cuanto su mente volvió a repasar una y otra vez los eventos del día: la emboscada y Merlín usando magia.

Molesto, Arturo tomó el primer objeto que vio y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación, la copa que había dejado Merlín la noche anterior se hizo añicos al colisionar con la pared de piedra. Sin lograr calmarse, Arturo continuó agrediendo el mobiliario de sus cámaras.

Finalmente, se calmó un poco, acercándose a su ventana y respirando hondo apoyó su frente en el vidrio. _‘Es un hechicero. Es un traidor. Es un mentiroso. Todo este tiempo, todo ha sido una mentira’_. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían ante la cruda realidad. _‘No, ningún hombre vale tus lágrimas, y menos alguien como él’_ se dijo Arturo.

“¡Arturo! Volviste más pronto de lo esperando” saludó Gwen alegremente “¿Cuándo…?” la reina no terminó de preguntarle a su marido en cuanto vio el estado de las cámaras. _‘¿Pero qué?’_ Viendo a su esposo, su postura y la rigidez supo que algo había sucedido.

“Arturo, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó preocupada Gwen.

“Estoy bien Guinevere” respondió secamente Arturo.

“¿Estás seguro? ¿Dónde está Merlín?” volvió a preguntar la reina dándose cuenta que su amigo no estaba cerca.

“Él está bien” siguió el rey con el mismo tono.

“Arturo, ¿qué sucede?” volvió a preguntar temerosa la reina.

Antes de responder, alguien tocó a la puerta “Adelante” dijo monótonamente Arturo.

“Señor” saludó George cortésmente inclinándose ante Arturo “Mi lady” inclinándose ante Gwen “traigo su cena” continuó George.

“Gracias” dijo el rey “Limpia las cámaras” ordenó Arturo.

“Sí, señor” dijo George inclinándose ante el rey.

“¿Arturo?” dijo la reina dubitativamente “¿Por qué no está aquí Merlín?” preguntó mientras veía como el joven sirviente silenciosamente procedía a poner el mobiliario de la recámara, asegurándose de que estuviera perfectamente alineado.

“A partir de hoy, George nos va a atender Guinevere” volvió a decir Arturo.

“¿Qué pasó?” volvió a preguntar la reina, esperando que ésta vez le explicara el porqué de la repentina decisión de despedir a Merlín como su sirviente.

“Ahora no, Guinevere, hablaremos de eso después” respondió Arturo mirando nuevamente hacia el patio de la ciudadela perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.


	14. Chapter 14

“¿Alguien más está harto de esto?” preguntó malhumorado Gwaine mientras movía el hombro intentando disminuir el dolor de sus extremidades ocasionado por el intensivo entrenamiento al que los había sometido Arturo el día de hoy.

Como respuesta, Gwaine recibió varios gruñidos provenientes de los caballeros León, Elyan y Percival expresando estar de acuerdo con su compañero. Los cuatro se encontraban bastante cansados y adoloridos en la armería quitándose sus armaduras muy lentamente.

Hacía una semana que Arturo había enloquecido, y siendo el hombre que el rey era, había decidido desquitar sus problemas durante los entrenamientos, lo cuales eran cada vez más intensos, con una mayor duración de tiempo y a diario. Además había incrementado el número de patrullas por la amenaza de Morgana, limitando el tiempo de descanso para los caballeros y el resto de los soldados.

“Bien, compañeros, creo que es hora de que tengamos una larga y agradable charla con la princesa” prosiguió Gwaine haciendo una mueca mientras levantaba el brazo continuando con sus estiramientos.

“Gwaine, no creo que una noche en la taberna sea lo que Arturo en realidad necesite” dijo cansinamente Elyan quien se encontraba recostado en la pared y ponía los ojos en blanco ante la obvia solución que su amigo estaba sugiriendo.

“¿Y quién dijo algo acerca de la taberna?” replicó Gwaine mientras tronaba sus nudillos viendo hacia la entrada de la armería con una expresión decidida en su rostro, como si espera que Arturo entrara en cualquier momento por esa puerta.

“Gwaine, no vamos a golpear al rey” le regañó León mientras ponía los ojos en blanco nada sorprendido por el plan de su compañero; sabía que Gwaine era más un hombre de acción que de palabras, todos lo eran, pero por desgracia, su compañero era demasiado impulsivo a veces, y no dudaba que en cualquier momento correría en busca del rey.

“Bien, ¿qué propones?” respondió malhumoradamente el pícaro caballero mirando desafiante a su superior.

León guardó silencio mientras pensaba en una solución. Nadie sabía qué hacer con el rey en estos momentos. Desde que Arturo había vuelto de la cacería con Merlín la semana pasada, el rey había estado con un humor insoportable desquitándose con el pobre desgraciado que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino; además había hecho un cambio en el personal que nadie hubiera esperado: despedir a Merlín. No tomó mucho tiempo para que todos se enterasen que el rey finalmente había despedido a su sirviente y nombrado al cuadrado de George como su nuevo sirviente personal.

“Tal vez la reina podría tratar de hablar con él…” empezó León.

“Gwen ya lo intentó, León” interrumpió Elyan molesto por la actitud de su cuñado hacia su hermana mientras recordaba algunas de las pláticas con ella donde le había contado como había reaccionado el rey ante los intentos de hacerle hablar. “Arturo sigue negándose a decirle que es lo que le molesta y dudo que eso vaya a cambiar”.

“Bueno, ¿qué hay de Merlín?” siguió León.

“La princesa no quiere y no va a hablar con Merlín” dijo exasperado Gwaine. Para todos era claro que el estado de ánimo del rey se debía a un problema con su sirviente, más que eso, era un malentendido entre dos amigos. Después de despedirlo, Merlín había pasado prácticamente todo su tiempo confinado en las cámaras de Gaius, y si se le alcanzaba a ver lucía muy desanimado y bastante distraído. La chispa que caracterizaba al joven había desaparecido y él odiaba eso.

Gwaine había intentado hablar con su amigo en varias ocasiones tratando de animarlo llevándolo a la taberna con los demás, sobra decir que Merlín se negó a todas las invitaciones e incluso había terminado por gritarle al caballero ante su insistencia, procediendo a disculparse una y otra vez con Gwaine. El caballero no le guardaba rencor a su mejor amigo; sin embargo, con el rey era otra historia, a su parecer, el problema era Arturo.

Todos suspiraron, no sabían que podían hacer por sus dos amigos. Éste era un problema entre ellos dos que debían de solucionar solos, no les tocaba intervenir ni tomar partido en su disputa pues aunque todos eran amigos de Merlín y de Arturo, aún eran caballeros al servicio del Rey de Camelot, y Arturo no dudaría en usar su autoridad contra ellos.

“Bueno, tal vez Gwaine tenga algo de razón” dijo de repente León sorprendiendo a los demás caballeros ante el inesperado apoyo al plan de Gwaine por parte del Primer Caballero “es momento de intervenir un poco e intentar hacer entrar en razón a Arturo” terminó León mirando seriamente a sus compañeros.

“Bien, ya escucharon señores, es hora de _hablar_ seriamente con la princesa” dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Gwaine disponiéndose a buscar a Arturo.

“Digo que tenemos que hablar con él, Sir Gwaine” regañó León nuevamente.

“Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera León” dijo el caballero poniendo los ojos en blanco “Así que es tu deber hacerlo” dijo sonriendo de repente.

“Espera, ¿qué?” dijo sorprendido León.

“Sí, tú eres el diplomático” contestó seriamente Gwaine mientras sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.

“Además _tú_ eres su Primer Caballero, su segundo al mando” argumentó Elyan sonriéndole a su superior.

“Gracias, León” dijo Percival dirigiendo una tranquila y confiada sonrisa.

 _‘Cobardes’_ pensó León. “Bien” suspiró “hablaré con Arturo”. _‘Sólo espero que escuche’_ pensó mientras se dirigía en busca del rey.

-oOo-

Arturo se encontraba sentado en su escritorio intentando concentrarse con todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente por hacer; sin embargo, no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente en sus deberes. Una y otra vez volvía a pensar en el asunto de Merlín, los únicos momentos del día en lo que podía evitar pensar en él, en el hechicero, era durante el entrenamiento.

Arturo se sobresaltó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, _‘¿Y ahora qué?’_ pensó molesto el rey de que lo interrumpieran de sus deberes; rápidamente dio la orden para que entrara quien sea que fuese el que tocaba la puerta y ver que necesitaba.

“Señor” saludó León mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

“León” dijo Arturo “¿pasa algo?”

“Ejem, bien, ¿podríamos hablar?” preguntó seriamente el caballero mirando fijamente al rey.

“Adelante” dijo Arturo señalando una silla cercana para que tomara asiento.

León tomó asiento y se quedó momentáneamente callado mientras pensaba en cómo abordar la situación y esperando que Arturo tomara represalias. “Sir León, ¿qué pasa?” preguntó un tanto impaciente el rey ante el tiempo que se tomaba su Primer Caballero para abordar lo que tuviera que decir.

“Señor, es sobre los entrenamientos” dijo León.

“¿Qué pasa con ellos?” preguntó sorprendido Arturo.

“Bien, sabes perfectamente que todos los caballeros daríamos nuestra vida por ti y por Camelot, que nos tomamos en serio nuestro deber” empezó León.

“Lo sé” contestó Arturo sin saber a donde quería llegar el caballero.

“Bien, si es así, ¿qué es lo que pasó cómo para que consideraras que ninguno de los caballeros estamos a la altura de las expectativas y de lo que se espera para el reino?” cuestionó León.

“¿Qué? Nada, no pienso menos sobre mis caballeros” afirmó sorprendido Arturo.

“Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te está molestando?” interrogó León “Dices que no piensas menos de nosotros, pero actúas como si fuera todo lo contrario. Arturo, si mantienes este ritmo y esta actitud, ninguno estará a la altura, y en estos momentos, necesitamos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad” terminó León.

Arturo suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con molestia, ya tenía mucho en que pensar en ese momento: la situación con Merlín, la molestia de su esposa, los asuntos del reino, y ahora el descontento de los caballeros. Sí, había actuado como un idiota con sus caballeros exigiéndoles más de lo necesario, todo por evadir su principal problema. León tenía razón.

León sabía que había logrado algo con Arturo, a pesar de que no había dicho nada, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su rey, y se atrevería a decir a su amigo, como para saber que estaba reconsiderando toda la situación.

“Está bien, León, tomaré en cuenta tu consejo” dijo finalmente Arturo, dando a entender que la reunión se había terminado.

León se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación del rey, pero antes, se volteó y le dijo:

“Señor, si me permite” Arturo levantó la mirada hacia León y asintió levemente. “Sé que no me corresponde a hablar de esto, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo _más_ te está molestando” dijo el caballero seriamente “Tienes que hacer algo por arreglarlo, está afectando a Camelot más de lo que crees”. Dicho lo anterior, el caballero inclinó levemente la cabeza y salió de las cámaras del rey.

Arturo suspiró. Aunque estaba completamente seguro de que Sir León no conocía del todo el asunto que lo aquejaba, él tenía razón, esto no podía seguir así, no podía mantener la vista gorda ante una situación así, ya había pensado en una solución, sólo espera que fuera la correcta y que saliera bien.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlín suspiró. Había pasado una semana desde aquella cacería. Arturo lo había relevado de sus deberes y le había ordenado permanecer en sus cámaras y que no saliera de la ciudad. Había pensado que esto sería durante un par de días en lo que se enfriaba el temperamento del rey; ahora parecía que su arresto nunca terminaría.

Al tercer día después de la revelación había ido a buscar a Arturo con la esperanza de que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse, desgraciadamente, no tuvo suerte. El rey era más obstinado ante este asunto, no podía culparlo del todo y tampoco podía enojarse completamente con él. Durante las visitas, el rey apenas lo miraba y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo despedía bastante irritado por su sola presencia amenazándolo con enviarlo a los calabozos si volvía a desobedecerlo.

Merlín había soportado con anterioridad los malos tratos, las burlas y el enojo del rey, pero esto era otro asunto, nunca antes había tenido que soportar su desprecio y odio. Había imaginado este escenario con anterioridad; sin embargo, no sabía lo duro que sería. Por más que intentara distraerse ayudando a Gaius a preparar les remedios para sus pacientes o apoyándolo en tratar a los pacientes que llegaban, nada podía distraerlo de su estado de ánimo.

Casi no había visto a los demás caballeros, sus amigos, algunas veces Gwaine había ido a visitarlo, al parecer el Rey Idiota les estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, estaba de tal humor que al parecer ni los caballeros ni Gwen podrían sacarlo de ese estado.

Hasta cuando duraría esto, Gaius y Kilgharrah le habían dicho que confiara en Arturo y en su destino, pero por cómo iban las cosas, dudaba que Arturo entrara en razón y lo perdonara por esto. Para entretenerse había considerado practicar su magia; sin embargo, la idea de continuar haciéndolo a pesar de que ya se había descubierto lo hacía sentir culpable de seguir traicionando a su amigo.

Merlín decidió salir un momento de su habitación para estirar un poco las piernas. Gaius no estaba en sus cámaras, había salido a realizar sus rondas para asegurarse de que sus pacientes se encontraran bien. Aburrido, Merlín decidió tomar uno de los libros del médico con la esperanza de entretenerse o distraerse, así que procedió a pasar las páginas al azar sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba viendo.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entró un guardia “El rey solicita tu presencia inmediatamente en sus cámaras”. Merlín se levantó inmediatamente con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, finalmente hablaría con Arturo.

-oOo-

Arturo estaba sentado en su escritorio con la barbilla recargada sobre sus manos reflexionando sobre la decisión que había tomado, sólo esperaba que fuera la correcta, por el bien de su amistad con su sirviente.

“Adelante” dijo rápidamente el rey incorporándose al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

Merlín estaba muy nervioso cuando entró a las cámaras de Arturo, había repasado una y otra vez su historia sin omitir detalles, si quería arreglar las cosas con Arturo, debía ser completamente honesto, no más mentiras. Merlín miró atemorizado hacia donde se sentaba su amigo quien mantenía una expresión pétrea.

“¿Quería verme señor?” dijo Merlín.

Arturo tragó saliva un tanto molesto. Detestaba toda esa formalidad en Merlín, él no era así, nunca le importó si no utilizaba el protocolo esperado para un sirviente, siempre lo trato como una persona, como un ser humano. Sin embargo, Arturo se tuvo recordar que el hechicero no era en realidad el amigo que alguna vez creyó que era manteniendo su expresión estoica.

“Sí. He estado pensando sobre los eventos de la semana pasada” empezó Arturo “y esto no puede continuar, la magia está prohibida bajo pena de muerte en Camelot”.

Merlín abrió los ojos con miedo, ¿Arturo había decidido sentenciarlo a muerte? “Señor, si me permite…”

“Silencio” dijo el rey fríamente, le había molestado bastante ver como su “amigo” lo miraba con temor, tenía miedo de él, de Arturo, ¿cómo podía ser? Eso era tan antinatural pensó. _‘Pero él no es natural, tiene magia’_ dijo una voz en su mente. “Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad, hechicero”.

Merlín se relajó un poco, ¿una oportunidad? Arturo lo iba dejar explicarse. “Abandona tu magia” dijo de repente Arturo cortando las esperanzas de Merlín para enmendar esto.

Merlín no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta mientras veía a su amigo tras escuchar su condición. Él no podía dejar su magia como si nada, no era como Gaius o cualquier otro usuario de magia que podía elegir dejar de usarla en cualquier momento de su vida, él era un brujo, nació con magia, era algo natural en él, era mágico, era como si le pidieran que viviera sin respirar.

“¿Y bien?” dijo impaciente el rey.

“No puedo” dijo finalmente Merlín mientras se le humedecían los ojos “esa es una condición u orden que no puedo cumplir”.

“Bien” dijo Arturo manteniendo su fachada a pesar de que por dentro gritaba de enojo y molestia por la estupidez de Merlín, ¿acaso todos los hechiceros eran iguales? ¿Su sed de poder valía más que su vida? Tal vez la corrupción de Merlín a causa de su magia ya estaba avanzando.

“Si esa es tu decisión, no me dejas otra alternativa. Debes abandonar Camelot” dijo Arturo, apenas logrando ocultar el dolor de su voz y desviando la mirada de los ojos de su amigo que ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

“Arturo, por favor, sólo escúchame déjame explicarte…” empezó Merlín mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

“No me interesa” lo interrumpió Arturo con la misma expresión de piedra “tomaste tu decisión, ahora acepta las consecuencias. Por una vez en tu vida no seas un cobarde” terminó Arturo.

“Arturo” dijo Merlín, pero ya no sabía que decir, él tenía razón, era un cobarde, no podía decirle la verdad, no podía defender su caso, su destino, su amistad. No quedaba nada, silenciosamente se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Antes de salir, escuchó al rey “Vuelve si recuperas la cordura” Merlín se detuvo un momento, como si decidiera decirle algo, pero sin poder hallar su voz nuevamente, salió de las cámaras del rey.

Arturo vio salir a su amigo, esperando que cambiara de opinión, que se hubiera detenido para decirle que se arrepentía y que había reconsiderado su decisión, lo que sea, pero él simplemente abandonó sus cámaras silenciosamente. “Por favor” dijo silenciosamente el rey mientras escuchaba los pasos de Merlín alejándose de sus cámaras, esperando que algún día este desastre se arreglara.


	16. Chapter 16

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por el rostro de Merlín mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin saber perfectamente a donde ir. _‘Debes abandonar Camelot’_ la sentencia de Arturo resonaba una y otra vez en la mente del brujo, así como su desprecio.

Esto no podía ser, las cosas no debían ser así. ¿Había perdido su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien? ¿A esto se había referido Kilgharrah con dejar que el futuro se encargara de él? ¿Cómo se cumpliría el destino si Arturo no lo quería aquí en Camelot? ¿Cómo sobreviviría él ante la constante amenaza de venganza de tantos hechiceros?

Merlín se detuvo en uno de los pasillos mientras jadeaba intentando calmarse, pero el dolor era tan intenso que nuevas lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas. Mucho tiempo se había dicho una y otra vez que cuando Arturo se enterara de la verdad, él escucharía y que a pesar del dolor y de la magia, él sabría que su amistad era auténtica. Pero no había sido así, el rey se había negado a escucharlo.

 _‘No me interesa’_ las palabras de su amigo habían perforado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Esto era todo, no tenía ya un propósito, su magia no tenía propósito, no tenía ya nada para continuar. Sólo hasta ese momento, entendió cuan profundamente la influencia de Uther se había arraigado en el corazón del joven rey.

Fue demasiado ingenuo al creer que la sombra de Uther se había debilitado en estos años permitiendo que el rey sea su propio hombre. Había subestimado los efectos de la Purga sobre las nuevas generaciones. Lo peor de todo, éstos eran sus propios errores, pensó sombríamente Merlín.

Durante mucho tiempo tuvo que mantenerse en la línea de los Pendragon para proteger a su amigo y cumplir con su deber de nacimiento, y lo único que había logrado era dañar a Arturo hasta el nivel de que dudaría de él, de la magia, rechazándolo. Nunca antes había sentido con tanta fuerza que la magia era una maldición para todo el que lo rodeara.

Merlín levantó la mirada dándose cuenta que había llegado al pasillo que conducía a las cámaras del médico, Merlín corrió lo más rápido que podía, tenía que hablar con Gaius, despedirse de él y prepararse para regresar a Ealdor.

Las cámaras del médico se encontraban vacías, Gaius no había regresado de sus rondas en la ciudad. Estaba solo. Merlín se dirigió a su habitación, tropezando con los escalones. Tenía que empacar. Saldría a primera hora de la mañana.

-oOo-

Silencio. Es lo que había en las cámaras del rey en ese momento. No había un sirviente molesto que lo mantuviera distraído de las presiones del reino, que lo alentara y que lo hiciera sentirse en compañía de un amigo.

Merlín se iría, no había otra opción. Arturo no podría verlo morir, no de una forma lenta y cruel por acción del fuego o de manera rápida por la decapitación. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rey ante la sola idea de tener que ejercer la ley contra su ex-sirviente.

El destierro era un mejor destino, en verdad esperaba que Merlín no estuviera tan lejos de la redención, pero claramente se había equivocado. _‘Ridículo, soy el rey, la pérdida de un sirviente no debería afectarme’_ pensó amargamente el rey. Pero en el fondo sabía que se mentía a sí mismo. Merlín no era un sirviente cualquiera, era su amigo.

O eso él creyó, todo había sido una mentira. ¿Las traiciones y las mentiras nunca terminarían? De todas las personas, jamás imaginó que sería Merlín el que le haría como eso. Siempre estuvo junto a él, alentándolo… ¿para qué? ¿Era una estratagema para tomar el trono? ¿Para manipularlo?

Una vez más la magia le había arrebatado alguien muy cercano y querido. ¿Esa maldición nunca terminaría? Arturo entendió el dolor y el derrumbe de su padre tras la traición de Morgana. Sentía que caería en cualquier momento en la locura por el dolor y el vacío que estaba sintiendo.

Vacío, se sentía vacío, hueco. De algún modo su sirviente se llevaba una parte de él en su destierro, de alguna manera se sentía a la deriva, sin un completo sentido de orientación, ¿qué camino tomar? _‘¡No! Debo ser fuerte, por el amor a Camelot no puedo flaquear. Soy el Rey. Mi deber es para con mi gente. Había que tomar medidas contra la hechicería’_ se dijo Arturo tratando de encontrar algún sentido.

“¿Arturo?” llamó de repente una suave voz.

Arturo se giró para encontrar a Guinevere a su lado mirándolo preocupada. “¿Qué está pasando?” dijo la reina sintiendo un dolor en su pecho ante la visión decaída de su esposo.

“No pasa nada, Guinevere. No tienes de que preocuparte” respondió Arturo monótonamente. _‘Maldita sea, ahora tengo que mentirle. Incluso así la magia sólo trae más dolor y miseria’_ pensó el rey. Él no podía decirle a su esposa lo que había descubierto sobre Merlín. Ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde el primer día del hechicero en Camelot, no podía hacerla sufrir así.

“Arturo, por favor, háblame” pidió Gwen mientras abrazaba a su esposo intentando consolarlo y ayudarlo a abrirse.

“Hablaremos después” respondió secamente Arturo.

-oOo-

Merlín había terminado de empacar sus pertenencias. Había guardado sus túnicas en su bolso junto con el dragón de madera que le había regalado su padre, Balinor antes de morir. Había limpiado su habitación, dejándola como nunca había estado durante su estancia en Camleot.

Cuando terminó, Gaius todavía no había regresado. Salió de su habitación y tomó asiento en la mesa donde el médico y el joven se sentaban para comer y hablar sobre las aventuras, dificultades y amenazas que Camelot sufría constantemente,

Cuando Gaius entró a sus cámaras, lo primero que vio fue a su afligido pupilo. Sabía que algo grave había pasado. Había visto con anterioridad a su niño afligido, triste, molesto, pero lo que estaba ante él, era algo más. Era la derrota en persona.

“Merlín” llamó suavemente mientras se sentaba enfrente del brujo “¿qué pasó?” preguntó mientras levantaba levemente su ceja y veía con preocupación y dolor a su pupilo.

“Arturo” dijo suavemente Merlín “él me desterró de Camelot…hasta que decida abandonar la magia” continuó el joven mientras se le cortaba la voz al repetir el castigo de su amigo, sabiendo que nunca terminaría.

“Oh, muchacho” dijo Gaius mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su pupilo. No sabía que más decir, él había alentado la esperanza de que Arturo se sobrepondría al legado de Uther, que su amistad y su vínculo sería más fuerte que el prejuicio.

Merlín lloró una vez más, esta sería la última vez que estaría con el médico, con su mentor, con su padre. “Ya verás que pronto entrará en razón” le dijo al joven. Arturo dejó una oportunidad con la esperanza de que Merlín regresara, no todo estaba perdido. Ambos se necesitaban, ambos eran dos caras de la misma moneda.


	17. Chapter 17

Era temprano cuando Merlín decidió levantarse, apenas había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Ésta fue su última noche en el castillo, en Camelot. El reino que había llegado a amar y aceptar como su hogar, donde toda su vida había dado un giro completo, donde existió un propósito para él, y ahora no había nada.

Lentamente se cambió la ropa de dormir por su túnica azul, pantalones y chaqueta marrón, sus viejas botas y su pañuelo rojo en el cuello. Merlín sonrió con tristeza, él vistió así cuando salió de Ealdor rumbo a Camelot, y ahora lo hacía nuevamente para abandonarlo y volver a su pueblo natal.

Tomando su mochila de viaje, Merlín se volteó para ver por última vez su habitación. Silenciosamente salió de su habitación. Las cámaras de Gaius todavía estaban un poco oscuras, aunque poco a poco se iba filtrando la luz del amanecer. El médico ya lo estaba esperando, mirando con tristeza al joven que había sido como un hijo para él mientras le entregaba un paquete con comida para el viaje y un último abrazo.

“Nos volveremos a ver” dijo Gaius con tanta seguridad que Merlín momentáneamente lo creyó; sin embargo, dicho sentimiento pronto desapareció al recordar la condición de su regreso.

Apenas alcanzando a sonreír, Merlín secó rápidamente sus ojos que habían vuelto a humedecerse y salió de las cámaras del médico. Había decidido irse lo más pronto posible para evitar la multitud del pueblo y levantar sospechas o rumores. Lamentaba no haberse despedido de Gwen y de los caballeros, pero hacerlo sería demasiado doloroso, habría preguntas y el no se sentía capaz de seguir mintiendo o de decirles la verdadera razón de porque se iba, no soportaría otra reacción igual a la de Arturo.

Las calles de Camelot se mantenían vacías, no había ni un alma en todo el Pueblo Bajo; parece ser que la suerte lo acompañaba al nivel de que ni se llegó a topar con las patrullas, Merlín cruzó las puertas sin que le preguntaran o sospecharan que algo estaba mal. Poco después de cruzar una parte del bosque, Merlín subió a una pequeña colina y se volteó para ver como el sol se levantaba sobre Camelot. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla mientras daba la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia Ealdor, retomando el mismo camino que hace tantos años había recorrido.

-oOo-

Arturo estaba despierto mirando el dosel de su cama. A su lado, Guinevere dormía acurrucada junto a él, lucía tan pacífica y ajena a lo que estaba por venir. Arturo la envidiaba, deseaba estar como ella, en la ignorancia sobre el secreto de Merlín.

El rey cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, y se dejó sentir la lenta respiración de su esposa mientras calmaba sus agitados nervios. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a lo que vendría. El joven rey había sido educado y entrenado para mantener el control sobre sus emociones, _‘un rey siempre debe estar bajo control’_ se recordó. Había tomado una medida necesaria por el bien de Camelot, no podía hacer la vista gorda por nadie, ni siquiera por Merlín; y aún así, aquí estaba, sintiendo que no tenía control sobre la situación ni sobre sí mismo.

Arturo vio que una pequeña luz se iba filtrando a través de las cortinas de su habitación. El sol estaba saliendo. Era el día, Merlín se iría. Todavía mantenía la esperanza de que Merlín apareciera en sus habitaciones y le diría que había reconsiderando su magia y que le pediría perdón por su falta y que retomaría sus deberes como sirviente personal del rey.

El canto de la alondra llenaba el aire matutino, anticipándose al creciente vocería de los ciudadanos mientras la ciudad volvía lentamente a la vida. Gwen abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a su esposo que seguía mirando hacia el dosel de la cama.

“Buenos días” dijo alegremente con una sonrisa.

“Buenos días Guinevere” dijo Arturo tratando de responder con una sonrisa que aparentara tranquilidad y confianza.

Gwen frunció el ceño, sabía cuando Arturo trataba de engañarla aparentando estar bajo control; el rey lucía demasiado cansado, las ojeras le indicaban que no había dormido en toda la noche.

“No pudiste dormir en toda la noche” dijo la reina, era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

“Tenía mucho en que pensar” contestó el rey.

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?” preguntó Gwen.

“Después, Guinevere, después” dijo el rey.

Gwen volvió a fruncir el ceño molesta, mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a arreglarse. Por alguna razón, Arturo había decidido cerrarse y no hablar sobre lo que lo estaba molestando. El rey había estado actuando extraño, como lo hacía siempre que algo lo molestaba, algo que tuviera que ver con sus emociones; y eso tenía que ver con Merlín.

Desde que los dos se habían peleado hace una semana, ninguno de ellos había actuado como su yo habitual, Merlín lucía siempre deprimido y apenas se dejaba ver; mientras que Arturo siempre estaba molesto y actuando como un idiota con sus sirvientes y con los caballeros. Más de una vez habían ido a hablar con ella esperando que interviniera y aplacara a su marido, y a todo él se negó a escucharla. Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando debía terminar, aunque tuviera que encerrar a esos dos en un calabozo o en una habitación, ellos tenían que hablar.

“Has estado demasiado malhumorado, Arturo. ¿No crees que es hora de que tú y Merlín arreglen sus problemas?” dijo decididamente Gwen.

“Si algo está mal, es todo culpa del _sirviente_ ” dijo Arturo furioso.

Gwen se quedó estática un momento, nunca antes lo había escuchado ser tan despectivo con Merlín o con cualquier otro de los sirvientes; incluso con George, a pesar de que Arturo detestaba al hombre, todavía le mostraba respeto y tolerancia, jamás lo denigró. Y aquí estaba él hablando así de su mejor amigo.

“Iré a hablar con Merlín” dijo Gwen molesta.

“Deberías darte prisa. Se iba a ir” dijo Arturo sin poder esconder su furia ante la última decisión de Merlín.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó asustada la reina.

“Le dije que… se tomara unas vacaciones” respondió Arturo tratando de controlar su temperamento.

Gwen miró boquiabierta a su esposo. Algo estaba mal. Sin saber porque, Gwen salió apresuradamente de sus habitaciones. Arturo la vio salir, pero no fue capaz de llamarla, no podía decirle, no en este momento.

Gwen corrió apresuradamente por los pasillos esquivando a los sirvientes y a los nobles que dirigían miradas curiosas hacia su soberana. A ella no le importó su completa ausencia de decoro ni su imagen mientras corría rápidamente hacia las cámaras de Gaius. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que si no hablaba pronto con Merlín para enmendar la amistad entre su esposo y su amigo, ya no lo vería de nuevo.

“¡Merlín!” llamó exaltada la reina entrando sin tocar a las cámaras del médico. Gaius se encontraba sentado con las manos entrelazadas descansando sobre su mesa de trabajo. El médico miraba hacia el frente sin ver nada en particular.

“Mi lady” saludó tristemente a la agitada reina.

El pecho de Gwen subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras sus ojos escudriñaban rápidamente la habitación tratando de ver una señal de su amigo. “Gaius, ¿dónde… dónde está Merlín?” preguntó temerosa.

Gaius negó levemente con la cabeza, Arturo debió haberle dicho que Merlín se iría. Gwen empezó a llorar mientras se sentaba frente a Gaius. “Gaius, ¿qué pasó? Arturo me dijo que le había dado unas vacaciones a Merlín. Pero no lo creo, hay algo más, ¿no es cierto?” preguntó llorosa la reina.

“Temo que el problema entre los dos es más grande de lo que imaginamos. Ambos necesitan un tiempo para reflexionar y poner en orden sus mentes” dijo Gaius tratando de calmar a la reina.

“Volverá, ¿correcto?” preguntó Gwen, a pesar de que temía saber la respuesta.

Gaius no contestó, simplemente volvió a dirigir su mirada a nada en particular mientras ambos se daban mutuo apoyo en silencio.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlín despertó agitado. Había soñado que durante su ausencia Camelot había sido atacado, Morgana se sentaba en el trono de Arturo y sus amigos aparecían acusando de abandonarlos y traicionarlos.

Era el tercer día después de abandonar su hogar, no faltaba mucho para llegar a Ealdor, antes del medio día. Merlín se dirigió y se dirigió a un pequeño río para lavar la cara y llenar su cantimplora.

El viaje había sido muy tranquilo, sin ataques de bandidos o de bestias, demasiado tranquilo para lo caótico que había vuelto a su vida útil Merlín mientras comía un poco de pan y fruta de sus provisiones. Merlín se puso en camino, un pesar de todas las penas y tristezas que había aparecido repentinamente, la idea de ver que su madre le daba consuelo, después de tanto tiempo, tenía poder verla, que no era más que las mejores circunstancias.

Saliendo del bosque, en lo alto de la loma, Merlín finalmente vio un Ealdor, su pueblo. Parecía que nada había cambiado a pesar del dolor y el daño que sufrió a manos. Agravación y los daños del sur que las habían perseguido hasta aquí destruyendo casas, quemando los campos y asesinando. Pero sin importar que, el pueblo siempre volvía a levantarse.

Merlín caminó entre las pequeñas calles del pueblo mirando a un lado al otro que lo rodeaba, a pesar del tiempo que estuvo fuera de los cambios que lo había sufrido. Ealdor, todavía lo recordaba y sentía que reconocía cada detalle. Los lugareños lo miraron antes de reconocer a alguien que se convirtió en Camelot y ahora regresaba, algunos lo saludaron, Merlín les reconoció dando una sonrisa.

Su casa se encontraba en el extremo de la aldea, cerca del bosque que daba a las cuevas donde se tenía que ocultar. La casa parecía no haber cambiado el todo, hecha de adobe y madera con una puerta de madera que daba a la calle principal, el huerto de su madre en pie, no tardía en dar sus primeros frutos.

Merlín se acercó a la puerta de entrada cuando Hunith, su madre, la abrió sorprendió de encontrar su hijo en Ealdor cuando ella lo creía en Camelot ayudando a Arturo en ser rey.

"¿Merlín?", Preguntó incrédula y feliz al ver su hijo nuevamente abrazándolo.

"Hola madre" respondió Merlín sonriéndole.

Honesto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con Merlín, conocía perfectamente a su hijo para saber qué algo andaba mal, su sonrisa, aunque era tan radiante, no era congruente con sus ojos, ese brillo tan característico de las vivaces ojos de su niño había desaparecido

"Vamos, pasa" dijo Hunith mientras sacaba un par de vasos y los llenaba de agua.

Merlín se sentó frente a su madre como siempre lo había hecho, su vista fue alrededor de la casa que no había cambiado después de tanto tiempo. "Veo que Ealdor se recuperó después de la última vez que estuve aquí" dijo Merlín de repente.

"Conoces a la gente del lugar, no importa que adversidades enfrentemos, siempre salimos adelante. Aunque no sirvió para la ayuda del sucesor de Cenred, el Rey Lot, y del Rey Arturo, hubiéramos pasado bastantes penurias "dijo Hunith sin perder de vista como los ojos de su hijo se oscureció ante la mención del nombre del rey de Camelot.

"Me alegra saber que nada ha cambiado aquí" dijo Merlín sonriendo a todo, Ealdor era su casa y siempre le alegraba visitarlo, a pesar de que generalmente no fuera en las mejores circunstancias.

"Sabes, prepararé tu favorito" dijo Hunith sonriendo alegremente tratando de animar a su hijo. Merlín sonrió y por un momento, esa chispa brilló nuevamente en los azules ojos de su hijo para la alegría de Hunith. Ya hablaría con Merlín después, ahorita necesitaba hacerlo como en casa.

"No es necesario que te moleste, madre" dijo humildemente Merlín mientras sentía que el peso que cargaba se aligeraba un poco.

"No es ninguna molestia", dijo: "¿Por qué?", "¿Por qué?", "¿Por qué?", "No es ninguna molestia".

Merlín miró boquiabierto a su madre, "¿En serio me estás pidiendo lo que creo que me estás pidiendo?" Se preguntó incrédulo el brujo mientras sonreía traviesamente. Hunith simplemente lanzó una pequeña risa mientras salía a buscar el conejo y algunas verduras que necesitabaía para la cena.

-oOo-

El bosque de Ealdor siempre había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de Merlín durante sus años en la aldea. Era silencioso y tranquilo, tan lleno de vida y de recuerdos. De pequeño acostumbraba venir con su madre para buscar leña, setas, y tocar con Will.

A veces se escapa de sus sueños y venía al bosque para perder el tiempo o simplemente a buscar una golosina. Pero lo más importante, oculto en la naturaleza era donde jugar con su magia. Hacía levitar las cosas, hacía crecer flores o creaba mariposas, era cuando se sentía libre. Fue una de esas ocasiones que Will descubrió su magia.

Merlín recordó ese momento. Él se encuentra acostado viendo pasar las nubes en un pequeño claro del bosque, cuando un viento frío comenzó a soplar las hojas de los árboles, semillas y pétalos de las flores del lugar. Merlín simplemente hizo una cirugía que hacía que el material que arrastraba el viento se pusiera de pie y empezara a girar en un lugar, alrededor de él y formando figuras e imágenes en conjunto. Cuando acaba de salir, un pequeño jugador jadeó y se dio cuenta de que Will simplemente lo había visto todo, pero en lugar de temerlo o espantarse, lo había entretenido y lo aceptó. Las cosas no cambiaron entre ellos, solo fueron mejores.

Merlín tiene una punzada de dolor en cuanto llegó al claro donde todo había sucedido. El claro parecía congelado en el tiempo, no tenía cambios. A partir de ese día, ese era el lugar de reunión de Will y Merlín, su lugar.

Cerca de allí crecían algunos arbustos de bayas, Merlín se acercó a ellos, tal como había pensado, no había frutos, no era temporada. " **Bera** **þ foldwæstmas þá beger** " susurró Merlín mientras sus ojos destellaban oro. Las flores comienzan a crecer en los arbustos a un ritmo acelerado, siendo sustituidos inmediatamente por bayas maduras de colores muy brillantes.

Suspirando, Merlín comenzó a cosechar las bayas que había hecho crecer. Usar su magia siempre lo animaba; sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tuvo el mismo efecto que en otras ocasiones, al final fue su lo que lo había llevado a esta situación. Irónico, el don que recibió para proteger a Arturo fue lo que lo llevó a alejarse de él. Una vez concluido su trabajo, con una cesta llena Merlín decidió recostarse en el claro para ver las nubes preguntándose si todo estaba en orden en Camelot. Tal vez Arturo ya les había contado con todos y lo odiaban. Merlín suspiró tristemente.

-oOo-

La cena estuvo deliciosa, no recordaba haber tenido una cena así desde hace mucho tiempo. Francamente, el sazón de su madre era incomparable, en Camelot, la comida que preparaban para los banquetes y los reyes eran "dignas de un rey" pero, en opinión de Merlín, no llega a la calidad de las mujeres que preparan su madre.

La cena fue tranquila, la lejana sobre la que había pasado en la aldea desde que la recuperó Camelot, como la vida había mejorado un poco desde que Lot subió al trono y lo ponía al tanto de sus vecinos y amigos. Mientras la cena avanzaba, Hunith se dio cuenta de que el estado de ánimo de Merlín estaba un poco mejor, la pena que cargaba desde que llegó aún estaba en los ojos de su hijo aún no se había ido por completo.

Una vez que terminaron el guiso, Hunith sirvió dos platos con abundantes bayas para Merlín, siempre fueron sus favoritas, en más de una ocasión tuvieron que tratar una Merlín de niño porque comía demasiadas, incluso llegó a usar su magia para hacer crecer los frutos. Hunith sonrió con nostalgia ante esos recuerdos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Merlín mientras comía sus bayas.

"Nada" contestó tranquilamente Hunith aún sonriendo "solo recordaba algunas anécdotas tuyas de pequeño"

"Oh" dijo Merlín divertido "no te referirás a mis constantes problemas de indigestión por comer tantas bayas, ¿verdad?"

Hunith río. "No puedo evitar recordar esos momentos", dijo Hunith con una mirada burlona, "que te gusta que te diviertas".

"¡Madre! Por favor, estamos comiendo "dijo Merlín mientras se ruborizaba hasta las orejas y miraba su plato de bayas.

"Oh, Merlín" rió Hunith. De repente, muy seria, Hunith, la mirada y el comentario:

"Merlín, ¿qué pasó en Camelot?"

"¿Cómo sabes que algo sucedió?" Preguntó Merlín bastante sorprendido.

"Soy tu madre, Merlín. No puedes esconderme esas cosas "dijo tranquilamente Hunith mientras miraba a su hijo. "No has sido tú mismo desde que llegaste".

"Madre, yo ..." dudó Merlín mientras miraba a su madre y sentía que el breve sentimiento de alegría que lo había embargado durante la cena lo abandonó poco a poco. Él no quería hablar, era demasiado doloroso hacerlo. Hunith esperó pacientemente, sabía que no quería hablar, no lo hacía y ella no lo presionaría.

"Hubo una emboscada" comenzó Merlín bajando la mirada "Arturo casi fue asesinado por uno de los bandidos, y no pude evitarlo, reaccionó instintivamente para salvarlo, y él me vio" dijo Merlín con la voz muy tensa.

 _'Oh, no'_ pensó asustada Hunith, ella sabía que el castigo por usar la magia en Camelot, si Merlín estaba aquí significaba que estaba huyendo, estaban en peligro. Siempre confió en el vínculo que compartía su hijo con el rey, que cuando Merlín revelaba quién era, el rey no tenía problemas en aceptarlo.

"Sin embargo, el me dio un indulto" prosiguió Merlín con su historia "Debía abandonar mi magia o dejar Camelot hasta que lo hiciera" terminó Merlín mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a correr.

Hunith se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su hijo mientras suspiraba aliviada, todavía había esperanza, Merlín no estaba en peligro de muerte, no tenía una vida de proscrito como lo fue el destino de Balinor, su padre.

"Merlín, mírame" dijo Hunith. Merlín voló a ver los ojos azules de su madre encontrando calidez, amor y ternura hacia él; tan opuestos a los que se encontraron en los del rey. "Escúchame, esto es solo una adversidad en el camino que ambos están recorriendo. Pronto, Arturo recapacitará y entenderá todo lo que ha hecho por él y por qué se entiende por su camino, abandonando el que quisieron trazar para él ".

"Pero, ¿si solo me gusta como un monstruo o un traidor?" Preguntó lloroso Merlín mientras recordaba la mirada del rey y recordaba sus errores y fracasos del pasado.

"No lo digas, ni creas algo como eso. Jamás "dijo Hunith molesta" Merlín, no eres un monstruo, eres tan humano como Arturo o como yo. Has elegido proteger, salvar y sanar con tus dientes en lugar de dañar y destruir como otros lo han hecho. Eres un buen hombre, Merlín ".

"¿Y si no llega a comprenderlo?" Siguió un poco más tranquilo tras las palabras de consuelo de su madre pero con el mismo temor e inseguridad.

"Entonces, él no sería, Arturo ni el amigo que es", dijo Hunith, "Ten confianza, su amistad es única y nada podrá contra ella, ni siquiera el prejuicio ni el odio", se le dio una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

"Gracias, madre" sonrió ligeramente Merlín.

"Creo que es hora de dormir" dijo Hunith mientras veía el cielo a través de la ventana de la casa "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites" dijo mientras preparaba una cama para su hijo, rezando por él. Sentía que algo estaba por ocurrir y tanto Arturo como Merlín debían de hablar y perdonarse mutuamente lo más pronto posible.


	19. Chapter 19

Arturo miraba hacia la puerta de su habitación. Se supone que debía revisar los reportes de la semana sobre el resultado de las patrullas y las propuestas de nuevos impuestos para discutirlo en la siguiente reunión del consejo; sin embargo, él no podía concentrarse en sus deberes.

Hoy se cumplía un mes desde que descubrió la magia de Merlín, su traición, y pronto sería un mes desde que abandonó Camelot. Arturo suspiró, las cosas no habían estado nada bien para él desde entonces.

Guinevere se había molestado bastante con Arturo por tomar una decisión así sin consultarla antes con ella, no entendía que lo había llevado a querer deshacerse de su amigo. Él se negaba todavía a decirle lo que en verdad había pasado, lo cual sólo le había ocasionado que ella se molestara mucho más con él.

Aunque ya no lo presionaba para que hablara, había todavía tensión entre ellos. Los caballeros también habían tomado partido para mostrar su descontento por su decisión. Durante los entrenamientos se excedían intentando gastar al rey, ninguno hablaba contra él, a excepción de Gwaine quien no perdía la oportunidad de echárselo en cara, pero el enojo persistía en ellos.

Arturo no estaba totalmente seguro de porque no les había dicho la verdad. Él confiaba en todos ellos, en su Mesa Redonda, habían estado con él durante los días más oscuros de Camelot cuando Morgana usurpó el trono, pero para esto, él no encontraba el valor de hablarlo. Sentía que era deber de Merlín contarlo. Pero eso sólo era la esperanza de que Merlín regresaría, esperanza que era cada vez más débil.

 _‘Ese idiota, incluso cuando no está aquí siempre tiene que complicar todas las cosas’_ pensó irritado el rey mientras trataba de enfocarse en su trabajo evitando pensar en las relaciones traicioneras y las mentiras que parecían seguirlo.

-oOo-

 _‘¡Un mes! Ya está por cumplirse un maldito mes y la princesa no quiere ceder’_ pensó molesto Gwaine mirando el techo de su habitación. No importaba que ni lo que dijeran los demás, si Merlín, _su mejor amigo_ se fue, todo era por culpa de Arturo, no importa que tanto se excusara diciendo que le dio unas estúpidas vacaciones, todos sabían la verdad. Lo había mandado al exilio, solo decidió deshacerse de él.

Había considerado en más de una ocasión abandonar la ciudad e ir a buscarlo y averiguar qué demonios había pasado entre ellos y traerlo de regreso a casa a como diera lugar, su lugar y deber era en Camelot, no lejos de ahí. Desgraciadamente, él no podía abandonar solo así sus deberes.

Nunca antes le había importado esas tonterías del deber y el honor del caballero, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace tantos años que haría de su vida el ser un caballero y servir a un noble, él seguramente se habría reído en su cara.

Odiaba a la nobleza, tan idiotas y creídos, creyendo ser superiores a todos los demás; jamás habría servido a un noble y mucho menos a un rey. Nunca, hasta que conoció a Merlín y, aunque no lo admitiría, a Arturo. Ambos le habían mostrado que no todos los de la nobleza eran unos idiotas, que existían aquellos con ideales por los que luchar dándole sentido a su ya caótica vida. Por eso, no podía abandonar simplemente así, no sentía que fuera correcto dejarlos, aunque tal vez, lo idiota y arrogante que se había vuelto fuera una buena razón para reconsiderar.

Gwaine cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando tranquilizarse, abriéndolos rápidamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Necesitaba un trago urgentemente se dijo al incorporarse y calzarse sus botas, saliendo rápidamente para ir al Sol Naciente.

-oOo-

“Gwaine” llamó Percival.

El caballero se detuvo al pie de la escalera, girándose hacia la escalinata del castillo donde su amigo se encontraba. “¿Qué?” dijo el pícaro caballero un poco malhumorado ante la interrupción de sus planes.

 _‘Maldita sea’_ pensó Gwaine viendo a su amigo. Aunque Percival era bastante callado y no hablaba mucho más que para decir lo correcto, él había aprendido a reconocer su lenguaje corporal y predecir lo que pensaba hacer o decir. El gran caballero lucía relajado pero había una pequeña tensión en sus hombros y se encontraba bastante derecho, con una expresión seria pero sus ojos indicaban que estaba armando una divertida estrategia mientras observaba al caballero pícaro. Gwaine sabía lo que venía, deberes de caballero.

“Reunión de la Mesa Redonda” dijo tranquilamente el gran caballero mientras miraba a su amigo.

“Sabes, no tengo ánimos ahorita. Dame unas dos horas y unos cuantos tarros y los alcanzaré” dijo descaradamente Gwaine, no deseaba tener que tratar con asuntos políticos ni oficiales en ese momento, y sobre todo estando tan sobrio como se encontraba en ese momento.

“Gwaine, puedes ir caminando o a rastras” dijo Percival mirando a su amigo. No sería la primera vez que tenía que llevar a la fuerza al caballero, lo más humillante para Gwaine fue cuando Percival tuvo que cargarlo y llevárselo como un fardo al hombro desde la taberna hasta la reunión.

Gwaine suspiró molesto mientras seguía a su amigo por el pasillo, él no quería volver a pasar por otro momento como ese con Percival. Cuando llegaron a la Sala de la Mesa Redonda, ya se encontraban ahí los demás caballeros, sólo faltaban Arturo y Gwen.

“Bien” dijo el indecoroso caballero tomando asiento y poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa “¿la princesa piensa unirse a nosotros?” preguntó molesto al descubrir que el rey todavía no había llegado.

“Gwen fue a buscarlo” dijo tranquilamente Elyan que estaba recargado en una de las ventanas “ella fue la que organizó esta reunión”.

Gwaine miró sorprendido al hermano de la reina. “¿En serio? ¿Por qué?” preguntó el caballero, por lo general era Arturo el que se encargaba de convocar estas reuniones, que Gwen lo hiciera era seguramente a espaladas de su esposo. De repente sus ojos se iluminaron al adivinar lo que quería la reina.

“Creo que sabes la respuesta como todos los aquí presentes” dijo León desde su asiento “Lady Guinevere desea una intervención para poner en cintura y hacer entrar en razón a nuestro rey”.


	20. Chapter 20

Gwen respiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente preparándose para enfrentar a su esposo. _‘Bien, aquí voy’_ pensó la reina armándose de valor y entrando a su habitación. La reina dirigió una rápida mirada al escritorio de su esposo, el cual se encontraba lleno de reportes y otros documentos puestos al azar señalando que el rey no los había revisado dada su reciente falta de atención. Decidida se acercó hacia su esposo, quien se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte sumido en sus pensamientos.

Desde que Merlín se fue, Arturo había acostumbrado hacer eso la mayor parte del tiempo sino estaba siendo un completo idiota con la gente a su alrededor. Se molestaba fácilmente ante los errores que cometían o no cometían buscando cualquier excusa para entrar en conflicto con quien sea; y esto se debía de detener a como diera lugar.

“Arturo, tenemos que hablar” le dijo firmemente Gwen.

“Ahorita no, Guinevere. Estoy ocupado” evadió el rey.

“Me doy cuenta” dijo la reina volviendo a ver el escritorio cubierto del trabajo de su esposo.

“Hablaremos después” dijo secamente el rey empezando a impacientarse y viendo a donde quería llegar su esposa.

“¡Después, después, después! ¡Siempre dices eso Arturo Pendragon y ese momento nunca llega!” gritó molesta la reina. Arturo se volteó sorprendido al ver el arrebato de su esposa, nunca le había hablado así.

“Guinevere…” empezó el rey.

“¡No! Por favor no empieces” le dijo “Desde que volviste de esa cacería hace un mes no has estado nada bien. Has sido demasiado arrogante y grosero con todos los que te rodean. No has sido tú mismo”.

“No es nada por lo que debas de…”

“¡Arturo! ¡No soy estúpida! ¿Crees que de verdad no me doy cuenta que estás mal? ¿Que algo te está molestando? Y eso ya no puede continuar así” le regañó su esposa “Arturo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo si no me dejas” dijo suavemente.

“No es justo. Yo no soy el del problema, yo no causé nada de esto” dijo impulsivamente el rey sonando como un niño pequeño desviando la mirada al suelo apenado por su arrebato. Así no es como debe de conducirse un rey, pensó.

“Arturo, ¿esto es por Merlín?” preguntó la reina mirando a su esposo con simpatía. No importa lo que dijera Arturo, él extrañaba a Merlín, a su amigo, le hacía falta. Ambos necesitaban hablar y arreglar sus problemas.

“Arturo, tienes que hablar con él. Es tu amigo” dijo Gwen dulcemente tomando su mano.

“Él no es mi amigo, ni siquiera lo conocía” dijo amargamente el rey al recordar todo lo sucedido con él. “Qué bueno que se fue. Fue lo mejor”.

“Eso no es cierto. Todos sabemos quién es; así como tú lo haces” dijo la reina un poco dolida ante la última afirmación de su esposo.

“Claro” dijo el rey poniendo los ojos en blanco bastante molesto “Todos lo conocían, supongo que te contó todo, ¿no?” _‘Su más grande secreto’_ pensó el rey sintiendo una punzada de ira ante lo que había hecho.

“No, no lo hizo” dijo Gwen desviando levemente la mirada de su esposo “Él no siempre me llegó a contar todo, sospecho que el mantuvo varios secretos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haya conocido” terminó con determinación la reina volviendo a ver a su esposo.

“¿Sí? Y según tú ¿quién es él” preguntó el rey.

“Él es la persona más desinteresada, amable, valiente y leal del mundo, siempre dispuesto a salir a luchar por Camelot junto a su rey y sus amigos aunque no tenga conocimientos o aptitudes para la lucha. Es el único hombre que no es caballero dispuesto a luchar contra un dragón o una hechicera al lado de su rey”.

Arturo rió amargamente volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana. “No puedo creer eso” dijo obstinadamente el rey, a pesar de saber en su interior que eso era verdad, pero _él_ era un hechicero, ¿por qué hacer todo eso? ¿Era una trampa? Merlín, ¿amigo o enemigo?

“Si supieras quién es en verdad él, no lo defenderías con tanto ahínco como lo estás haciendo, nadie lo haría” dijo Arturo todavía molesto tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Antes de que Gwen pudiera contestarle a su esposo y reclamarle por dudar así de su amigo, todo Camelot empezó a temblar. Gritos y alaridos llenaron la ciudadela y el Pueblo Bajo mientras incendios al azar se iban levantando a diestra y siniestra tapando la ventana con el oscuro humo de las casas quemándose, al mismo tiempo que sonaban las campanas de alarma.

“¡Qué diablos!” exclamó Arturo sorprendido por lo ocurrido a su ciudad.

“¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó asustada la reina mientras veía con horror toda la destrucción que se estaba generando.

Rápidamente Arturo tomó su espada, Excalibur, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el patio de la ciudadela para reunirse con sus hombres, seguido de cerca por Guinevere. Los pasillos del castillo eran un caos: nobles y sirvientes corrían de un lado al otro buscando un lugar donde esconderse de quien fuera el responsable del ataque.

Una vez fuera, los reyes se encontraron con Sir León y el resto de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda organizando al resto de los caballeros y soldados en patrullas para controlar los incendios y evitar que se dispersaran por toda la ciudad y asegurar la evacuación de los civiles.

“Señor” llamó Sir León en cuanto vio llegar a los monarcas.

“¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ya sabemos quién está haciendo esto?” habló Arturo mientras tomaba el pomo de su espada listo para entrar en acción.

Antes de que León pudiera contestarle, un viento empezó a soplar con fuerza llevando el humo de los incendios hacia la ciudadela concentrándose en un torbellino en el centro del patio frente a ellos. En cuanto el viento y el humo se dispersaron, revelaron la presencia de una joven vestida de negro, de tez pálida, cabellos negros y ojos verdes que despedían odio y venganza. Morgana Pendragon finalmente había llegado.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlín miraba el cielo desde la ventana de su casa en Ealdor. Había pasado un mes desde que Arturo había descubierto su magia obligándolo a tomar “unas largas vacaciones” en su pueblo natal. Un mes en el que no había sabido nada de Camelot ni de sus amigos.

Durante su estancia en Ealdor, Merlín había pasado su tiempo trabajando en el campo sembrando y vigilando los cultivos, además de ayudar a su madre en sus labores como sanadora del pueblo. El duro trabajo mantenía la mente ocupada del joven evitando pensar en sus problemas; sin embargo, una vez que terminaba el trabajo todo regresaba nuevamente, llenando su mente de miles preguntas y dudas atormentándolo.

¿Cuándo había sido el momento para hablar? Había repasado una y otra vez los días previos a su destierro intentando definir cuál hubiera sido el momento idóneo para revelar su magia. Pareciera que la situación de la hechicera Ana había sido el momento indicado. Había visto a Arturo y a Gwen dudar y reflexionar su defensa sobre las bondades de la magia. Habían dudado del prejuicio que inculcó Uther durante tantos años. Arturo le preguntó porque simpatizaba con Ana; tal vez esas fueron sus oportunidades, debió de aprovechar la duda y mostrar quien era en realidad.

Merlín suspiró de nuevo mientras trataba de no continuar sumergiéndose en el tormento y en la oscuridad del pasado, aunque el presente no era mucho más amistoso. Recientemente la semilla de la duda y la desconfianza empezaba a crecer en él. Había recibido una carta por parte de Gaius, pero no había ninguna proveniente de Gwen, de Gwaine o los caballeros que él llamaba amigos.

Sospechaba que Arturo había anunciado la verdad, así que seguramente los demás lo odiaban y desconfiaban de él. Sin embargo, la carta de Gaius había terminado con esos temores, al parecer el rey no había revelado su secreto a los demás, y que se había encerrado en sí mismo.

Conociendo a Arturo tal y como lo hacía, seguramente estaba siendo un completo idiota haciendo pasar un mal rato a todos a su alrededor. Merlín suspiró mientras sentía una punzada de culpabilidad por la conducta del rey. De haberse revelado a tiempo y como debía ser, los demás no estarían sufriendo el desquite de ese idiota.

Había esperado recibir algún mensaje por parte de sus amigos y no sentirse olvidado o desplazado, pero no había sido así; incluso esperaba que un día despertaría y se encontraría con Gwaine, quien había decidido ir a buscarlo e inmediatamente pensaba que era mejor que no lo hiciera, no tendría que mentirles o causar más dolor, además el lugar de Gwaine era en Camelot, no junto a un hechicero.

El recuerdo de Lancelot inundó la mente de Merlín. Él había sido unos de sus amigos más cercanos desde que se conocieron en Camelot hace tantos años, y él mantuvo su amistad incluso cuando descubrió su magia, la cual mantuvo en secreto también. Pero él se había ido, él había muerto como muchos otros que habían llegado a conocer su secreto, porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para salvarlos.

Día a día, la desesperación crecía lentamente en el corazón del brujo al nivel de que temió que nunca vería a Albión formado, que en lugar de haber ayudado a construirlo como era su destino, simplemente lo había destruido por completo, tal vez la magia si era un azote en este mundo como tantas veces había asegurado Uther.

Merlín recostó su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras seguía viendo hacia el cielo, viendo pasar las nubes arrastradas por la suave brisa que soplaba en el exterior y a las aves volando libres en el cielo. _‘Me pregunto, ¿qué se sentirá ser tan libre como las aves?’_ pensó melancólicamente el joven brujo _‘Sin magia, sin un destino, sin ser responsable de tantas muertes y dolores’_.

Así lo encontró Hunith cuando entró a la casa cargando una cesta llena de verduras, hierbas y un poco de carne para la cena, además de algunas flores que había recolectado para adornar y traer un poco más de color a su vivienda. Hunith suspiró, su hijo se había ido derrumbando poco a poco y no estaba totalmente segura de que más hacer por él.

Merlín apenas prestó atención a su madre mientras colocaba una vasija de barro llena de agua y empezaba a arreglar las flores en la mesa donde Merlín estaba recostado. Hunith tarareó mientras se dedicaba a su tarea; era una pequeña melodía que solía cantarle a su hijo cuando era pequeño y se encontraba desanimado o triste.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Merlín mientras escuchaba la canción de su madre, conteniendo un poco la negatividad que lo afecta en estos días. Merlín cerró los ojos sintiéndose en calma. Súbitamente, el joven abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía un mal presentimiento que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un profundo miedo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de su casa a toda prisa.

“¿Merlín?” llamó Hunith mientras iba tras su presuroso hijo que corría hacia el bosque.

Su magia vibraba indicándole peligro. Arturo y los demás estaban en problemas, y no podía ignorarlo, tenía que regresar a Camelot inmediatamente. “ **Wend mé geond windhreose oþ Camelot** ” dijo instintivamente el conjuro, nunca antes había usado un hechizo de transporte pero éste no era momento de preocuparse por ello.

Merlín sintió su magia actuar tras sentir el destello dorado en sus ojos y supo que había tenido éxito en cuanto el viento comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor y sentía un tirón en su cuerpo elevándolo en el aire mientras la vista del bosque de Ealdor desaparecía. No escuchó el llamado de su madre.

“¡Merlín!” gritó Hunith deteniéndose asustada y preocupada mientras veía a su hijo desaparecer junto con el torbellino que había conjurado, dejando el bosque en silencio. “Por favor, hijo mío, ten cuidado” pidió Hunith mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y un mal presentimiento llenaba su corazón de dolor y angustia.


	22. Chapter 22

Todos los reunidos en la plaza de la ciudadela se quedaron inmóviles sorprendidos ante la repentina aparición de la antigua pupila del rey Uther. La una vez dulce joven y de buen corazón había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, ahora sólo era una mujer retorcida por su odio y ambición. Morgana miró a todos los presentes con ojos brillantes, centrándose en el pequeño grupo que le había arrebatado su trono y se había llevado a su hermana lejos de ella.

La bruja se lamió los labios lentamente dejando que formaran una malévola sonrisa mientras veía a sus presas enloquecidamente. Arturo y los caballeros se movieron rápidamente poniendo a Guinevere detrás de ellos mientras se ponían en guardia, listos para el ataque de Morgana. “Hola querido hermano” dijo finalmente la bruja.

Arturo se tensó, conocía a la desquiciada de su hermana. Jugaría con ellos para después asesinarlos. Ella era astuta, podía ser incluso una gran estratega; sin embargo, en esto momentos era demasiado visceral y errática, mucho más peligrosa. Sus intentos de tomar el trono habían sido con la ayuda de traiciones y ejércitos numerosos, ahora ella estaba aquí sola. Desde su aparición, no habían surgido nuevos incendios en la ciudad, parece ser que nadie más la ayudaría en este momento.

“¿Qué pasa Arturo? ¿No estás contento de verme nuevamente?” sonrió inocentemente Morgana mientras sus ojos destellaban salvajemente, revelando su estado mental en este momento al atreverse a intentar tomar Camelot ella sola.

“Vete de aquí Morgana. No eres bienvenida en Camelot” dijo desafiante el rey apuntando con su espada preparado para lo que viniera. Sabía que no era rival por sí solo contra la magia de Morgana, confiaba en que sus tropas estuvieran listas para atacar. Sin desviar su atención de su enemiga, Arturo miró rápidamente a sus hombres, todos con arma en mano listos para defender a su reino, sólo necesitaban que diera la orden.

“¡Nunca!” gritó la bruja “Camelot es mío por derecho, _tú_ eres quien debe irse”. Morgana levantó su mano preparada para lanzar un hechizo contra el rey cuando de repente los caballeros lanzaron un grito de guerra y cargaron contra Morgana.

La bruja sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada rápidamente de su hermano para enfrentarse contra la horda de caballeros que iban hacia ella. “ **Ástryce** ” gritó enviando a volar a una gran cantidad de los caballeros que aterrizaron fuertemente contra el suelo. “ **Næglingas** **fléogean ond cwella** **þ híe** ” dijo la bruja mientras varias de las armas de los caídos se elevaban y atacaban a los sorprendidos caballeros.

Morgana se volvió hacia Arturo mientras sonreía. “Te sugiero que te rindas si quieres salvar la vida de tus hombres, aunque eso no salvara la tuya”, dijo la bruja mientras el patio rebozaba del golpe de las espadas y los alaridos de los hombres que iban cayendo.

“Elyan,” dijo Arturo “Protege a Guinevere a como dé lugar” ordenó el rey a su cuñado quien sólo le dio un silencioso asentimiento parándose frente a su hermana determinado a cumplir con su deber. “Los demás ¡conmigo! ¡Por el amor a Camelot!” gritó el rey corriendo hacia Morgana.

“¡Por el amor a Camelot” gritaron los demás caballeros siguiendo a su rey contra su enemigo. Morgana sonrió haciendo destellar sus ojos lanzando otro ataque mágico que mandó a volar a Gwaine y Percival, seguido de invocar una espada en su mano cuya hoja de color negro resplandecía con un fantasmagórico brillo verde similar a los ojos de su dueña.

León se adelantó lanzando un rápido golpe a la bruja con su espada quien bloqué su ataque con su espada, empujando al caballero obligándolo a retroceder siendo relevado por Arturo. Tanto Excalibur como la espada de Morgana sonaban y cortaban el aire una y otra vez, ajeno a ellos, la hoja de la espada del rey brillaba cada vez que colisionaba con la de Morgana con un color dorado.

Tanto Gwaine como Percival se sacudieron el golpe preparados para ir contra Morgana quien con su magia había incapacitado tanto a León como a Arturo. Ambos caballeros llegaron a tiempo para detener el golpe destinado a acabar la vida de León. Riendo, Morgana arremetió contra Gwaine.

“Sir Gwaine” se burló la bruja “Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera”.

“En eso estoy de acuerdo mi lady, deberías rendirte de una vez y conseguirte una vida y tal vez un tratamiento de belleza” respondió el pícaro caballero con una sonrisa de desafío.

“Eso voy a hacer, conseguiré la tuya y de aquellos indignos que se hacen llamar caballeros” gruñó Morgana rompiendo la defensa de su contrincante hiriéndolo en el brazo. Gwaine retrocedió con un alarido siendo relevado por Percival. Aprovechando la distracción de la bruja en su combate, Elyan tomó a su hermana por el brazo llevándola hacia la seguridad del castillo.

Morgana rió. “ **Æthleápan**. **Forbærne yfel** ”

“¡Elyan!” gritó Gwen deteniéndose junto con su hermano justo a tiempo para ver como una pared de fuego aparecía frente a los dos hermanos bloqueando su acceso al castillo. Los dos se voltearon para ver la oscura silueta de Morgana con los ojos brillando de un color anaranjado, libre de los ataques de los caballeros.

“¿Te vas tan pronto sin despedirte, dulce Gwen?” demandó la bruja mirando a su antigua sirvienta “Esos no son modales dignos de una reina, de la _reina de Camelot_ ” dijo escupiendo al decir el título que se le había arrebatado.

Elyan se adelantó para proteger a su hermana, preparado para enfrentarla mientras su enemiga se acercaba sin quitar su odiosa sonrisa. Elyan cargó contra Morgana rápidamente obligándola a detenerse para enfrentar al caballero de hierro quien dando furiosos golpes trataba de obligar a la bruja a retroceder.

La bruja se preparó para atacar, a lo que Elyan se anticipó; Morgana, aprovechando terminó su finta pasando sobre la guardia baja del caballero a quien hirió en el costado y terminó por lanzar con un destello de su magia quedando semiinconsciente. Lentamente, Morgana dirigió su atención hacia la reina quien tomó la espada de su hermano irguiéndose orgullosa para enfrentar a su antigua ama y amiga.

“Oh Gwen, es una lástima. Él hubiera sido un gran aliado, hace mucho que no convoco a un caballero, pero seguro no te importaría, ya has aceptado espectros así en tu vida” se burló crípticamente la bruja.

“¿De qué hablas Morgana?” preguntó confundida la reina sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

“Eso no importa, querida. Porque morirás aquí mismo” dijo la bruja alzando su espada y atacando a Gwen.

“¡Morgana!” gritó Arturo mientras corría para salvar a su esposa, la bruja volteó lo suficientemente rápido como parar el golpe de su hermano, reanudando su duelo. Los caballeros se acercaron rápidamente cubriendo a la reina mientras ella se inclinaba asegurándose que su hermano estuviera bien.

“¿Elyan?”

“Estoy bien Gwen” dijo Elyan tratando de levantarse y con los ojos vidriosos “¿Dónde está Arturo?”

Los ojos de Morgana brillaron lanzando a Arturo que aterrizó cerca de sus caballeros. Mientras se levantaba se dio cuenta que Excalibur no se encontraba con él, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente escaneando el campo de batalla buscando su espada.

“¿Estás buscando esto?” preguntó Morgana sonriendo y agitando ligeramente a Excalibur, ahora en su poder, para llamar la atención del rey.

“Devuélvemela ahora” exigió el rey mirando con horror como su hermana empuñaba su espada, sin saber el porqué o de donde le había llegado el pensamiento en ese momento de que _nadie_ , sobre todo Morgana _nunca_ debería de empuñar a Excalibur.

Morgana rió. “No, creo que la guardaré, será un hermoso trofeo para recordar este día. El día en que finalmente moriste y recuperé lo que es mío por derecho” continuó riendo la bruja mirando ávidamente a su hermano.

“Oh Arturo, es tan poético este momento” continuó burlandose la bruja “Asesinado por la espada que según se dice te confería el derecho al trono”.

“¡Arturo!” llamó León arrojando su espada hacia su rey, la cual Morgana alejó con un destello de sus ojos, dejando al rey desprotegido.

Los ojos de la bruja volvieron a brillar congelando a su hermano y al resto de los caballeros junto con la reina en su sitio. Arturo sintió como su cuerpo parecía endurecerse sin querer seguir sus órdenes mientras veía el triunfo de Morgana en sus ojos. Arturo maldijo, iba a morir, sus caballeros morirían y Camelot caería nuevamente bajo el dominio de Morgana. Bien si iba a morir, moriría con dignidad. El azul zafiro de los ojos del rey se encontró con el esmeralda de los de la hechicera en un último acto de desafío mientras la bruja levantaba Excalibur lista para asesinar.

“Déjalo en paz, Morgana” gritó una voz grave.

Todas las miradas giraron a una para encontrar a Merlín de pie cuan largo era, la cálida sonrisa había desaparecido manteniendo una expresión decidida y con los ojos enfurecidos mirando con odio a su enemiga.


	23. Chapter 23

Merlín apareció en uno de los bosques cercanos a Camelot. Nunca antes había hecho un hechizo de transporte, así que no esperó el repentino cansancio que sentía y el encontrarse desorientado después de su viaje.

Una vez más calmado y reconociendo su ubicación, el joven brujo corrió en dirección a la ciudad. Conforme el bosque terminaba y los árboles empezaban a disminuir permitiendo ver el cielo, Merlín notó las columnas de humo que se elevaban de la ciudad así como los gritos de los ciudadanos. Con el corazón acelerado por el miedo ante la visión que podría encontrar, Merlín apresuró el paso hasta llegar a las murallas de la ciudad.

La ciudad parecía estar intacta sin daños en el exterior, además de haber notado que no había la presencia de ningún ejército como en los ataques anteriores. Merlín se apresuró hasta lograr escabullirse dentro de la ciudad por una de las entradas aprovechando el pánico y el caos.

El Pueblo Bajo era un completo pandemónium, la gente corría por todos lados tratando de escapar del infierno que era la ciudad al mismo tiempo que llamaban buscando familiares y amigos. Las calles principales se encontraban llenas de personas, dificultando el acceso del brujo al castillo.

Merlín bordeó por las calles adyacentes y callejones buscando una ruta hacia el castillo. No había enemigos visibles, eso sólo significaría que quien sea que estuviera atacando a Camelot debía haber llegado hasta el castillo.

El camino fue mucho más complicado de lo esperado para Merlín, los incendios se habían empezado a esparcir bloqueando varias de las rutas obligándolo a retroceder y buscar otro camino. Merlín desesperaba, el temor que se había apoderado de él en Ealdor seguía incrementándose y no podía acercarse lo suficiente a su objetivo.

“ **Byre!** ” dijo Merlín enviando una corriente de viento abriendo el camino a través de las llamas al mismo tiempo que buscaba apagar los incendios a su alrededor.

Merlín logró entrar finalmente a la plaza de la ciudadela para encontrar los cuerpos de los caballeros caídos durante el ataque, mientras que todavía muchos otros, ya agotados, se mantenían de pie luchando contra las armas hechizadas. “ **Betȳnaþ** ” susurró el brujo haciendo caer las armas. Los caballeros sorprendidos de que el hechizo se hubiera detenido vieron asombrados como el antiguo sirviente del rey corría a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo.

Finalmente los vio, Morgana estaba de pie frente a Arturo, Gwen y los demás caballeros con dos espadas lista para asesinar al rey. “Déjalo en paz, Morgana” gritó Merlín deteniéndose y dejando que su magia en ebullición se expandiera por su cuerpo lista para atacar.

Morgana detuvo su ataque sorprendida por la llegada del sirviente. Viéndolo ahí de pie, la bruja rió. “¡Merlín! ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido! Me estaba preguntando dónde se encontraba la mascota de mi hermano”.

Merlín no respondió evaluando la situación. Ninguna de las presas de Morgana se había movido a pesar de la distracción de la bruja, los caballeros mantenían sus armas, lo más seguro era que la bruja los tenía inmóviles por medio de su magia.

Morgana manejaba en su mano derecha una espada oscura que rebozaba de una magia oscura y tan repugnante haciendo querer retroceder al brujo asqueado por esa visión; y en la izquierda _‘Maldición’_ pensó Merlín al darse cuenta que Morgana sostenía a Excalibur.

Tenía que quitarle la espada a como diera lugar antes de que descubriera el verdadero poder de esa arma, _nadie_ más que Arturo _debía_ de empuñarla. Merlín empezó a rodear lentamente a la bruja obligándola a mantener su vista en él, alejándola de sus amigos.

“Vete de Camelot, Morgana, mientras aún puedas salvar tu vida” dijo fríamente Merlín mientras lamentaba a lo que había llegado la joven de tan buen corazón que fue.

Morgana rió mirando a su antiguo amigo. “Oh, Merlín. Eres tan patético intentando fanfarronear así. No eres más que una molestia, sólo un simple _sirviente_ ” gritó la bruja.

“Si no soy nada, ¿cómo explicas que haya sobrevivido a ti durante tanto tiempo?” continuó Merlín sin quitar su atención de la bruja, preparándose para atacar.

“¡Sólo ha sido suerte! ¡Nada más que eso!” gritó la bruja mirándolo con odio.

“ **Ástryce!** ” gritó Merlín tomando con la guardia baja a Morgana que salió volando y caía pesadamente en el suelo. “ **On mé** ” gritó levantando la mano nuevamente para recibir a Excalibur.

“¡Tienes magia!” gritó Morgana incrédula viendo a Merlín empuñando la espada del rey.

“Sí, la tengo” dijo Merlín.

“¡TRAIDOR! ¡BASTARDO, TRAIDOR!” gritó enloquecida la bruja “¿Has tenido magia y has estado sirviendo a nuestros asesinos todo este tiempo? ¡Todo este tiempo has estado conspirando contra mí!”

“No soy un traidor Morgana, tú sí. Decidiste usar tu magia egoístamente y con fines crueles para usurpar un derecho que no te correspondía aliándote con Morgause mucho antes de que desaparecieras con ella”.

“¡SOY LA LEGÍTIMA REINA DE CAMELOT!”

“¡NO LO ERES!” tronó Merlín sorprendiendo a la bruja dando un paso hacia atrás ante la autoridad que ejercía “Y la prueba se encuentra durante el tiempo que tomaste Camelot. Demostraste ser un tirano lleno de soberbia, una asesina, la digna hija de Uther Pendragon”

“¡NO SOY COMO ÉL!” aulló la bruja mientras corría y atacaba a Merlín tratando de atravesarlo con su espada. Los ojos de Merlín destellaron rápidamente haciendo correr lentamente el tiempo para esquivar el ataque de la bruja y golpear con Excalibur el arma de su enemiga mientras gritaba “ **Bregdan anweald deorc** **nægling** ”.

Sorprendida, Morgana vio como su espada se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos que se desintegraron en el aire tras colisionar con Excalibur que se mantuvo intacta y sin ningún daño.

Merlín lanzó la espada hacia Arturo quien se mantenía quieto atado por el hechizo de Morgana viendo el enfrentamiento entre el hechicero, _no_ , Merlín y su hermana. Excalibur rodó y ligeramente cayó junto al rey cortando el hechizo de retención de Morgana.

“ **Scildan** ” dijo Merlín levantando su mano hacia sus amigos elevando un escudo dorado alrededor de ellos. Gwen y los caballeros se levantaron poco a poco una vez que el embrujo de Morgana había desaparecido viendo sorprendidos y temerosos como su amigo se enfrentaba a la bruja.

“ **Forbaerne! Ácwele!** ” gritó enfurecida la bruja convocando una bola de fuego de color verde oscuro, casi negro lanzándolo hacia Merlín, quien respondió nuevamente conjurando otro escudo para defenderse.

Morgana repitió el mismo conjuro una vez más para atacar a Merlín quien contestó con el mismo hechizo. Ambas bolas de fuego colisionaron generando una gran oleada de fuego que Morgana rápidamente concentró en un torbellino de fuego que lanzó contra su contrincante.

“ **Miere torr sweolo** **þ** **hat** ” exclamó Merlín deshaciendo la columna de fuego en un fuerte estallido que hizo perder el equilibrio tanto a él como a Morgana.

“ **Stefnas** **forbindaþ** ” gritó la bruja levantando la mirada hacia su enemigo. Miles de raíces salieron de debajo de la piedra atando al brujo asfixiándolo mientras lo elevaban. Merlín gritó de dolor intentando zafarse ante el hechizo de Morgana quien sonreía viendo su inminente victoria.

“ **GreÓt! Andfeng** ” dijo Merlín con los ojos llorosos ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones. La piedra que cubría el patio empezó a levantarse y a volar en dirección a Morgana quien se vio sorprendida y golpeada mientras los escombros la cubrían y aplastaban.

“ **Brecdan** ” finalmente Merlín dijo quebrando las raíces conjuradas por su contrincante. Cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo, Merlín empezó a toser mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

“ **Dynge** ” exclamó Merlín con la voz ronca mirando hacia el cielo que comenzó a oscurecerse y a llover con tanta fuerza sobre Camelot apagando los incendios de la ciudad. Súbitamente, los escombros salieron volando mientras Morgana se ponía de pie con heridas visibles en su rostro y cargada de odio.

“¡Suficiente! Admito que eres fuerte, pero estás lejos de compararte conmigo. Soy una Alta Sacerdotisa de la Antigua Religión, nadie puede compararse con mi poder”.

Con los ojos brillando y mirando hacia el cielo Morgana gritó “ **Heofonfyr! Hlynre!** ” convocando varios relámpagos sobre Merlín. El brujo simplemente levantó la mano deteniendo los rayos que empezaron a girar a su alrededor sin herirlo ante la horrorizada mirada de Morgana.

“No eres la primera Alta Sacerdotisa a la que me enfrento Morgana” dijo Merlín lanzando los rayos hacia Morgana que rápidamente convocó un escudo protegiéndose del ataque. El impacto fue tal que el escudo se desintegrando arrojando a la bruja al suelo.

“¿¡TÚ!?” gritó de repente Morgana entendiendo las palabras de su oponente “¿¡Tú mataste a mi hermana!?” chilló Morgana.

Merlín bajó la mirada tristemente, confirmando el hecho. Morgause era una peligrosa enemiga, nunca quiso matar a nadie, pero no podía dejar que hiriera a su familia, a su hogar ni a su destino. Lamentaba el haber llegado a ese punto, no se arrepentía pues había hecho lo que debía hacer para proteger a sus seres queridos, justo como en este momento. Éste era el final y Merlín lo sabía.

“ **Ic i þe bebiede ābredwie dimnes und bilhete andsaca æt mín beorht ond broforscipe** ” dijo Merlín solemnemente levantando sus manos hacia Morgana. Al mismo tiempo, su magia comenzó a proyectarse a su alrededor en un brillante y puro halo dorado lleno del deseo de proteger a todos de la maldad de Morgana.

“ **Ābricþ mín andsaca** **forræda ond hit fordēmeþ his gemynd æt forgitelnes** ” cantó Morgana llenando su conjuro con todo el odio y el deseo de venganza que la embargaba. Sus ojos brillaron de un dorado anaranjado mientras volutas verde oscuro se elevaban arremolinándose alrededor de la bruja.

Ambos hechizos colisionaron a la vez generando una esfera de magia pura, los verdes oscuros de Morgana y los dorados de Merlín giraban una y otra vez cada vez más rápido hasta que la esfera resplandeció de un color blanco intenso.

Ambos brujos mantuvieron la esfera dirigiendo toda su energía y su fuerza de voluntad tratando de mandarla contra su enemigo. A su alrededor, los sobrevivientes de la batalla miraban sorprendidos y con temor el combate entre ambos titanes, dos seres que no podían ser naturales ni humanos, tan poderosos y a la vez tan diferentes.

Merlín estaba agotado, había usado demasiado de su magia durante el combate y apenas sentía que podía mantener el control de la esfera. Sin perder la concentración de su duelo, el brujo era consciente de que esa esfera no tardaría en explotar destruyendo todo a su alrededor, nada podría sobrevivir a eso. Perder no era una opción.

-oOo-

El escudo de Merlín seguía en pie protegiendo a los reyes y a los caballeros, durante el desarrollo del duelo nunca había flaqueado. Merlín era poderoso, verdaderamente poderoso para mantener el escudo y mantener un duelo con Morgana.

Nunca antes hubieran esperado esto de Merlín, su amigo, aquel sirviente idiota, torpe, amable y extraordinariamente leal, era un poderoso hechicero que competía con la fuerza de Morgana sino es que tal vez fuera más poderoso que ella.

Elyan había conocido a Merlín tras haber sido rescatado de las garras de Cenred y Morgause en el castillo Fyrien, y fue cuando vio que el sirviente era más de lo que dejaba ver. Corrió a salvar a un completo extraño por su amiga y por su amo. Tan desinteresado y siempre listo para dar una mano a quien lo necesitara como cuando él se encontraba poseído por el espíritu del druida. Y ahora él estaba aquí, protegiendo a un grupo de personas a quienes se les enseñaba desde pequeños a odiar a la magia. Un acto tan desinteresado como el de Merlín no podía provenir de un malvado hechicero.

Percival miraba seriamente el duelo de los hechiceros. No tenía mucho de conocer a Merlín como los demás. Al principio él era solo el torpe sirviente del príncipe heredero de Camelot que había perdido el trono a manos de su media hermana. Pero Percival veía más de lo que decía, había visto el vínculo de amistad que existía entre Arturo y su sirviente quien jamás flaqueó en su lealtad. Merlín no era malvado, la magia no era malvada, él lo sabía desde hace mucho, el joven hechicero era valiente para haberse quedado y defender a un reino que lo mataría en el acto.

León tenía casi tanto el mismo tiempo de conocer a Merlín que el que tenían los reyes a su lado. Respetaba a Merlín por su lealtad y valor que rivalizaba con el de los caballeros cuando vio que el joven sirviente acompañaba a su amo para enfrentar al dragón; pero no fue hasta después de recuperar Camelot de manos de las brujas y su ejército inmortal que empezó a llamarlo amigo. Ahora, esa persona que creía conocer era un poderoso hechicero. Desde joven se le enseñó que la magia era malvada y que ningún hechicero merecía vivir. Durante sus años de servicio el cazó y persiguió hechiceros y druidas; sólo dudó de sus creencias tras ser sanado por los druidas con la Copa de la Vida. Merlín luchó a su lado contra Morgana, regresó y continuó como sirviente del rey y amigo de los caballeros, y ahora estaba aquí nuevamente luchando por salvarlos. Merlín no era malvado.

Gwaine no podía despegar la vista del duelo desde que había comenzado, había intentado cruzar el escudo para ayudar a su amigo sólo para ser repelido en cuanto había colisionado con él. Estaba molesto, su mejor amigo estaba luchando sólo contra esa perra y él no podía hacer nada por apoyarlo. Había sospechado hace tiempo que Merlín podía tener algo de magia después de su primer encuentro en la taberna o cuando en las patrullas Merlín salía sin ningún rasguño y todos sobrevivían con tanta suerte. _‘Ese idiota desinteresado’_ pensó _‘¿por qué no confió en mí? Cuando salga de esto ahora sí no se podrá escapar de una visita a la taberna, hay mucho de qué hablar y tanto por hacer’_. No importaba la magia, Merlín siempre sería Merlín.

Gwen miraba a su amigo con los ojos enrojecidos. Finalmente todo el enigma que era Merlín se empezaba a resolver por sí solo, él era un hechicero. Un poderoso hechicero que había vivido cerca de diez años en un reino que lo hubiera sentenciado a morir si lo hubieran descubierto. Una pequeña lágrima circuló por el rostro de la reina al imaginar el tormento y la soledad con la que había vivido todo este tiempo sin poder confiar o mostrar quien era en realidad, y a la vez se sintió tan abrumada por la humildad de su amigo porque siendo tan poderoso él prefería servir a los demás. _‘Oh Merlín, ¿cuánto daño te hemos causado inconscientemente?’_. Merlín jamás podría ser como Morgana, él jamás seguiría ese retorcido camino que su antigua amiga había trazado para ella misma.

Arturo estaba de pie viendo el combate. Las dudas se habían ido en cuanto Merlín recuperó Excalibur para él y conjuró el escudo que los estaba protegiendo de Morgana. Cuando el escudo se levantó una sensación de protección y calidez lo envolvió contrastando con la oscuridad y frialdad que provenía del poder de Morgana. _‘Soy un completo idiota como para haber creído que él podría ser igual a Morgana’_ pensó el rey sintiendo como la vergüenza lo invadía al darse cuenta que había desconfiado de su mejor amigo hasta el punto de expulsarlo de su hogar. Ahora podía entender porque su amigo había permanecido ocultándose durante tanto tiempo. Arturo no merecía contar con Merlín, no era digno de que alguien como él le haya ofrecido su completa y sincera amistad.

-oOo-

Merlín se empezaba sentir cada vez más débil tenía que terminar con este duelo lo antes posible. El brujo sintió como la sangre empezaba a manar de su nariz al mismo tiempo que la de Morgana también sangraba. Ambos estaban al límite de sus fuerzas.

“Se acabó Morgana” dijo Merlín con tristeza “Ya es hora de que esta locura termine”.

Morgana rió mientras veía a su enemigo con una oscura sonrisa. “Merlín, siempre un idiota. ¿Crees de verdad que moriré? No eres nadie como para matarme, sobreviviré para sentarme en mi trono, pero tú no lo verás, no estarás ya aquí” dijo la bruja confiada de su _destino_.

“Te equivocas Morgana. No te sentarás en ningún trono, ni tu ni yo estaremos aquí y lo sé bien porque yo soy _tu_ destino”.

Morgana abrió los ojos completamente asustada dándose cuenta que Merlín no estaba fanfarroneando, ningún hechicero sería capaz de mantenerse al nivel de ella, de una Alta Sacerdotisa. “¡No!” jadeó Morgana completamente asustada entendiendo finalmente quien era Merlín “¡No puedes ser _él_ ”.

“Lo soy, Morgana” dijo Merlín con la voz completamente dolorida y llena de tristeza.

“¡Puedes detener esto!” gritó asustada la bruja “¿Sacrificarás todo?”

“Morgana, no hay futuro para ninguno de los dos” dijo Merlín mientras las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por sus ojos. Bastaba saber que Arturo y los demás estarían a salvo. Sólo lamentaba no haber podido haberles dicho la verdad por sí mismo y ocasionarles tanto dolor.

-oOo-

_‘Perdónenme’_

Arturo se sobresaltó al escuchar claramente la voz de Merlín en su mente, al igual que todos los demás que se encontraban bajo el escudo. La voz del brujo sonaba tan triste y rota, era más que una disculpa, era una despedida.

“¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Merlín!” gritó Gwaine mientras golpeaba una vez y otra vez el escudo con su espada hasta que se quebró. _‘Esto no puede estar pasando’_ lloró Gwaine viendo hacia su amigo.

“ **Scildan Camelotians! Ástryce!** ” gritó Merlín.

“¡MERLÍN!” gritó Arturo.

“¡NOO!” lloró Gwen.

La esfera de magia explotó al recibir una nueva oleada de magia. Llamas doradas envolvieron a ambos luchadores en una poderosa columna dorada, mientras todo Camelot temblaba. La pared exterior del castillo se cuarteó al mismo tiempo que los cristales del palacio explotaban. Arturo y los demás fueron derribados por la fuerza de la explosión.

-oOo-

El cielo retumbaba, la tierra temblaba, el viento callaba y las aguas se alzaron furiosas al recibir toda esa intensa cantidad de magia. Lejos de Camelot, en las montañas y el bosque, Kilgharrah y Aithusa rugían su dolor.

-oOo-

En Ealdor, Hunith se encontraba sentada en la entrada de su casa viendo hacia donde había ido su hijo, Camelot. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de preocupación por su hijo. _‘Él estará bien, siempre lo está’_ pensó fervientemente. Hunith escuchó un pequeño chillido, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, vio pasar volando un halcón.


	24. Chapter 24

Amanecía en Camelot, la oscura noche retrocedía ante las nuevas luces del alba y una brisa fría soplaba alborotando levemente el cabello del Rey Arturo que esperaba el nuevo día desde las almenas.

Era una vista hermosa, todo Camelot era visible desde lo alto: el Pueblo Bajo, las grandes murallas de la ciudad, sus bosques y montañas. Tanto la ciudad como la ciudadela se encontraban en reparaciones tras el ataque de Morgana y de la gran batalla que había tenido lugar ahí hace tan sólo tres semanas.

Con mucho dolor y tristeza, la mente de Arturo revivió todos los eventos previos a la lucha hasta las dolorosas revelaciones después de que la explosión mágica diera por terminada la batalla salvándolos a él, a Gwen y a todo Camelot.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

Arturo abrió los ojos. Él estaba tendido en el suelo, tosiendo ante la cantidad de polvo que se extendía por la ciudadela impidiéndole ver lo que lo rodeaba. _‘Merlín’_ pensó preocupado el rey poniéndose de pie lentamente, tenía dolor en su espalda, producto de las caídas ocasionadas por los ataques de Morgana y el golpe tras la explosión.

“Arturo” una suave voz llamó sorprendiendo al rey.

“Guinevere” se acercó el rey abrazando a su reina que parecía estar intacta y sin daño alguno.

“Arturo, ¿qué pasó?” preguntó confundida la reina abriendo los ojos completamente asustada “¿Dónde está Merlín?”

“No lo sé” contestó preocupado el rey tomando de la mano a su esposa dirigiéndose hacia donde había visto por última vez a su amigo luchado contra Morgana.

El polvo empezó a disminuir permitiéndoles ver el lugar del combate, apresurándose, ambos reyes llegaron al lugar de la batalla donde el panorama los dejó totalmente conmocionados y asustados.

El sitio se encontraba completamente destruido, los adoquines estaban completamente quebrados y levantados dentro de un cráter poco profundo. La roca del suelo se encontraba ennegrecida y humeante llenando el campo con olor a quemado, lo peor era que no había señales de vida. No había rastros ni de Morgana ni de Merlín.

Gwen empezó a llorar abiertamente abrazándose a su esposo quien miraba completamente en shock el desastre que tenía frente a él. _‘Esto…esto no puede ser’_ pensó el rey. Merlín siempre estuvo bien, algunas veces pudo llegar a lesionarse un poco pero siempre estaba ahí, él era un sobreviviente. Él no pudo irse, no así.

Tan absorto estaba que no se percató de la llegada del resto de los caballeros que no daban crédito a lo que veían. Se acabó, todo había acabado y a tan alto costo. Gwaine cayó de rodillas en el borde del cráter sin poder contener sus lágrimas mientras golpeaba con el puño en el suelo. Había fallado en proteger a su mejor amigo.

Poco a poco, la plaza de la ciudadela empezó a llenarse de los caballeros sobrevivientes, de los nobles, sirvientes y gentes del Pueblo Bajo que se acercaban esperando las órdenes de sus monarcas que no podían pensar en otra cosa que en su amigo perdido.

_Fin del flashback_

-oOo-

Arturo regresó al presente en cuanto vio como se levanta el sol inundando la ciudad de un etéreo brillo dorado, que cruelmente le recordó el brillo de la magia de Merlín. Era un nuevo día y tenía cosas que hacer, estaba seguro que Merlín, de estar aquí, lo alentaría para que siguiera adelante, que no podía detener el ser rey por él.

Pero no era tan sencillo, no había día en el que no se sintiera culpable de haber alejado a Merlín de su hogar, de su lado todo porque había sido demasiado ciego como para ver más allá del prejuicio y del odio que su padre había inculcado y sembrado en él y en toda su gente.

Todos habían visto la destrucción que generó la magia por obra de Morgana y al final fue la misma magia la que los salvó a todos, sólo que provenía del más humilde de los sirvientes. Si Merlín había sacrificado su vida para defender a Arturo y a todo Camelot incluso cuando lo habían herido hasta lo más profundo, sólo mostraba el buen hombre que había sido.

Morgana _decidió_ usar su magia para matar, para amenazar y para destruir, en cambio, Merlín _escogió_ usarla para salvar, proteger y construir. No es que la magia corrompiera a los hechiceros obligándolos a seguir un camino de oscuridad sino que eran sus elecciones y como decidían usar su magia. Una conclusión que le había costado aceptar completamente y con un fuerte costo.

Arturo dio la vuelta regresando al interior del castillo para comenzar su día. Tenía reuniones con el consejo. Los eventos recientes sólo habían incrementado los temores ante la magia y el deseo de exterminar la amenaza. _‘Hipócritas’_ pensó el rey con rabia.

La fuerza de la explosión causó grandes destrozos en el Pueblo Bajo y también en algunas secciones del castillo arriesgando la vida de mucha gente. Conforme se empezó la limpieza y arregló de la ciudad, se descubrieron bastantes sobrevivientes a los derrumbes de las viviendas. Al parecer cuando las estructuras cayeron, un escudo dorado los cubrió salvándolos de la muerte incluyendo a varios habitantes del castillo.

Arturo y los demás no tenían que preguntarse qué había pasado. Sabían la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Merlín protegió a todos. Al parecer según el conteo, el número de víctimas encontradas fueron las de Morgana, si no hubiera sido por Merlín, el número de muertes sería catastrófico. Y aún así, todos esos nobles idiotas se atrevían a calumniar a su amigo que les había salvado la vida, a todos esos viejos desagradecidos de mente cerrada.

Arturo se detuvo frente a la puerta del consejo, respirando hondo preparándose para un nuevo y tedioso encuentro con ellos.


	25. Epílogo

La reunión con el consejo había sido, para variar, nada novedosa. Arturo mantuvo su atención en sí mismo tratando de concentrarse ante las soluciones que proponía el consejo para levantar al reino: incrementar los impuestos pero sin afectar a los intereses de los nobles, que la magia es malvada e incrementar las políticas de cero tolerancia a la magia para demostrar que Camelot seguía siendo fuerte y que ningún evento como el de los druidas se volviera a repetir.

Arturo se detuvo en una de las ventanas mirando hacia la plaza de la ciudadela donde el cráter que le recordaba lo sucedido estaba siendo finalmente arreglado sustituyendo la roca quemada por una nueva.

 _‘Los druidas’_ pensó el rey mientras recordaba ese extraño suceso.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde la derrota de Morgana y los ánimos en la Corte del Rey Arturo no habían mejorado. La muerte de la bruja alegraba completamente a su gente, pero al mismo tiempo muchos sentían lo mismo por la pérdida de Merlín.

Traidor, monstruo, enemigo de Camelot, escoria, demonio y muchas otras expresiones circularon sobre su sirviente haciendo hervir la sangre del rey al ver como su amigo era calumniado incluso cuando les salvó la vida a todos; y al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentirse avergonzado y culpable al saber que él alguna vez usó esas para describir a un hechicero. ¿Cuánto tuvo que soportar Merlín todos esos años hasta que él, Arturo, terminó por apuñalarlo exiliándolo y quebrando su amistad?

La reunión del consejo no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Lord Morcant había pasado los últimos minutos del tiempo despotricando contra la magia y sus usuarios. “Francamente, no veo porque este aire de tristeza, Señor. Debería alegrarse de la muerte de dos hechiceros” dijo el noble.

“Uno de esos hechiceros era un notable servidor de la Casa Pendragon, Lord Morcant, salvó miles de vidas, incluyendo la tuya” replicó molesto Lord Geoffrey de Monmouth dirigiéndose con desagrado a su compañero.

“Un traidor, querrás decir, una abominación” continuó Morcant.

Arturo estaba bastante furioso, ¿esa miserable excusa de ser humano se atrevía a hablar así de Merlín? ¿Del hombre que le salvó la vida? El rey estaba a punto de gritarle a ese hombre cuando Gwen se le adelantó.

“¡Debería cerrar la boca Lord Morcant!” gritó enfurecida la reina “¡Está vivo gracias a que la magia protegió su deshonrosa piel!”

“Mi lady” replicó sorprendido el noble ante el repentino arrebato de la reina “El hombre era un hechicero, francamente no veo el porqué…”

“Es claro que no ve más allá de su nariz, Lord Morcant, más valía la vida de Merlín que la de un hombre tan desagradecido como usted” continuó enfurecida la reina.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera replicar, se abrieron las puertas del consejo entrando apresuradamente uno de los caballeros que se inclinó rápidamente frente a los reyes y a los nobles que se vieron sorprendidos ante la audacia del hombre de interrumpir el consejo.

“Sir Kay, ¿qué motivo te trae para interrumpir esta reunión?” interrogó Arturo sorprendido por la llegada del caballero.

“Lamento interrumpir, Señor, pero llegaron mensajeros solicitando una audiencia inmediata con el rey”.

“¿No podías esperar para dar ese mensaje?” interrumpió molesto uno de los concejales.

“Señor” continuó Sir Kay dirigiéndose hacia el rey “la audiencia la solicitan los druidas”.

***

Arturo y Gwen se encontraban sentados en sus tronos sorprendidos por la llegada de los druidas, no podían siquiera adivinar que podrían desear. Arturo hace tiempo había hecho las paces con ellos y había respetado el tratado al dejarlos vivir libres sin perseguirlos, ¿qué podrían querer de ellos?

Al igual que durante la audiencia de la hechicera Ana, los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda se encontraban ubicados hasta el frente cerca de los reyes, seguidos de los demás caballeros y de los miembros de la Corte que cuchicheaban temerosos de la llegada de los emisarios.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a un grupo de cinco personas que vestían con túnicas beige bastantes sucias. El más alto y el que precedía al grupo era un hombre cerca de los cuarenta años y de cabellos grises con un rostro serio y una mirada amable. Arturo lo recordó de cuando fue a buscar la Copa de la Vida; sin embargo, no reconoció a los demás miembros del grupo.

Una vez que llegaron hasta el frente, los cinco druidas se hincaron ante los reyes mirando hacia el suelo solemnemente. Sorprendido, por el acto de sumisión, Arturo habló:

“Saludos, druidas y bienvenidos a Camelot. ¿Quiénes son y que desean?”

“Agradecemos sus palabras, majestad” dijo el líder del grupo “Somos los caudillos de los clanes druidas de estas tierras. Mi nombre es Iseldir del clan del Halcón. Éstos son mis compañeros, Elac del clan del Oso, Nolo del clan del Lobo, Turin del clan del Salmón y Vrisa del clan del Zorro” presentó Iseldir.

“Lamentamos irrumpir en estas horas de duelo para Camelot, Señor. Pero así como usted, nosotros también las compartimos, es por eso, que en nombre de nuestros clanes hemos venido a solicitarle que nos permita el acceso a la ciudad para presentar nuestros respetos al joven brujo que terminó con la amenaza de la bruja Morgana” pidió solemnemente Iseldir mirando a los reyes.

Arturo se sorprendió ante la petición que le estaban haciendo, al mismo tiempo que la Corte volvía a murmurar una y otra vez ante la osadía de los druidas, de éstos hechiceros, de pedir la entrada a la ciudad.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Merlín tenía tratos con los druidas? Él nunca lo mencionó _‘Él nunca mencionó muchas cosas’_ pensó amargamente el rey al darse cuenta que todavía había mucho que desconocía de su amigo y tal vez nunca sabría.

“¿Conocían a Merlín? Nunca supimos que tuviera tratos con su pueblo” preguntó la reina sorprendida.

“Conocíamos al brujo que ustedes llaman Merlín, pero por otro nombre. Rara vez sino es que nunca llegamos a tratarlo personalmente” dijo Iseldir.

“Entonces, ¿por qué desear presentar sus respetos a un hombre al que no conocías?” preguntó Arturo intrigado por los motivos de los druidas.

Iseldir miró con curiosidad al rey como si tratara de ver en lo más profundo de su alma. Arturo empezó a sentirse incómodo por la intensidad de la mirada del caudillo, haciendo caso omiso de su incomodidad y enmascarándola Arturo respondió con la misma intensidad hasta que Iseldir pareció entender y bajó la mirada.

“El joven brujo hizo mucho por todos, tanto por los pueblos mágicos como por los no mágicos. Él sembró las semillas de la paz para todos, por desgracia, no está aquí para verlas crecer y florecer. Es el deseo de nuestra gente que no se pierda todo lo que hizo” dijo Iseldir.

Arturo miró asombrado al caudillo como había hablado sobre Merlín con tanto respeto y fervor. Los demás caudillos aunque no habían hablado exhibían en su mirada y postura la misma resolución que Iseldir respaldando cada una de las palabras de su compañero.

Arturo miró a la Corte. Las reacciones eran mixtas, había quienes claramente estaban disgustados por la presencia de los druidas y horrorizados por su solicitud; mientras que otros miraban con consideración y tranquilidad sin temor ante la nula amenaza que representaban estos hombres.

“No puedo darles una respuesta inmediata a su solicitud en este momento. Mañana mismo les daré mi respuesta. Por mientras pueden descansar aquí en algunas de las habitaciones del castillo”.

“Agradecemos su invitación, Señor. Pero no queremos importunar ni causar molestias” dijo Iseldir consciente de las reacciones de la Corte “Si no le molesta, regresaremos con nuestra gente para volver  mañana”.

“Muy bien” dijo Arturo “Recuerden que la magia sigue prohibida en el reino, Iseldir”.

“Descuide Rey Arturo, respetaremos su ley, tiene mi palabra” dijo el caudillo mientras se levantaba y salía de la Sala junto con sus cuatro compañeros tan silenciosos como llegaron.

“La Corte puede retirarse” dijo el rey adelantándose a los cortesanos quienes se inclinaron respetuosamente abandonando la Sala, quedándose únicamente los miembros de la Mesa Redonda quienes se voltearon a ver a su rey.

Después de la batalla, los miembros de la Mesa Redonda habían estado molestos con Arturo. Finalmente habían entendido que había pasado entre el rey y su sirviente y la razón de su despido y el ahora claro destierro que pasó su amigo; y aunque ninguno lo culpaba por la pérdida de Merlín como Arturo se culpaba a sí mismo, no podían evitar estar resentidos ante la actitud que tomo el rey contra un amigo de tantos años.

“Bien princesa, ¿qué vas a hacer?” dijo Gwaine sin verlo precisamente.

“No lo sé” le contestó Arturo sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar todo lo que se había dicho durante la audiencia.

“Me parece que la solicitud es genuina y que no vienen con malas intenciones” dijo tranquilamente Gwen tomando la mano de su esposo.

“Pienso igual que la reina” dijo León “Reconocí a Iseldir. Él me salvó la vida con la Copa de la Vida. Si albergara malas intenciones contra Camelot me hubiera dejado morir”.

“Conocí muchos druidas en el pueblo en el que crecí. Son pacíficos y honrados, no albergan traición alguna” dijo Percival.

“Vaya Percival, eso fueron ¿qué? ¿Tres oraciones? Rompiste tu propio récord” rió Gwaine dándole un suave puñetazo a su amigo.

“Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Merlín con ellos?” preguntó Elyan.

“Señor” llamó Gaius de repente mirando seriamente a Arturo.

Arturo se sorprendió de ver a Gaius de pie junto con ellos. Desde que Merlín los dejó, Gaius apenas había querido salir de sus cámaras. Cumplía con su deber de médico como era su costumbre, pero de una manera tan mecanizada, pareciendo que había envejecido de golpe tras la pérdida de su pupilo. Arturo se sintió mal, él alejó a Merlín, el joven que era un hijo para Gaius, y ahora estaba muerto por culpa del rey.

“¿Gaius?” reconoció Arturo.

“Déjalos pasar. Deja que los druidas presenten sus respetos, no les niegues ese derecho”.

“Gaius, ¿sabes algo de la relación entre…ellos?” preguntó Arturo.

Gaius suspiró lleno de tristeza. “Sí, la conozco. Pero no la diré. No hoy, no ahora, aún es demasiado pronto. Pero lo que te dijeron era verdad”.

Arturo miró brevemente a sus caballeros, a su reina y a su médico de la corte, todos esperando su resolución. Los había escuchado, ahora el debía decidir qué hacer. Internamente todavía le molestaba el asunto de la magia, a pesar de haber visto la trascendental diferencia entre Morgana y Merlín revelándole la dolorosa verdad con respecto a todo lo que le enseñaron. Sentía que no estaba en su derecho negarles a los druidas esta única petición. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

***

Arturo se encontraba en las escalinatas del palacio con sus mejores ropas junto con Guinevere y los caballeros esperando la llegada de los druidas. Detrás de él se encontraban los miembros del consejo, en su mayoría, molestos por la decisión del rey. Para ablandarlos, habían acordado con Iseldir y los caudillos que por ningún motivo se hiciera magia dentro de la ciudad, de lo contrario serían encarcelados inmediatamente, para gran disgusto de la reina y de la Mesa Redonda.

La marcha era silenciosa, cientos de personas cruzaban en ese momento la ciudad. Hombres y mujeres de distintas edades, todos vestidos con túnicas beige, avanzaban silenciosamente con sus capuchas puestas dirigiéndose hacia el patio de la ciudadela. Los caudillos se adelantaron saludando respetuosamente a los reyes y dando vuelta hacia su gente se integraron a la multitud seguidos de los reyes y sus caballeros al borde del cráter.

Fue Iseldir quien comenzó a cantar en la lengua de la Antigua Religión. Arturo sintió un repentino escalofrío mientras instintivamente tomaba el pomo de su espada siendo tranquilizado por la mano de la reina que lo veía sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Arturo se calmó viendo que no había ningún brillo dorado en los ojos de los druidas, pronto se percató que parte de los druidas estaban entonando el canto y callaron. Elac retomó el canto seguido de su gente; posteriormente lo hicieron Nolo, Turin y Vrisa junto con sus respectivos clanes, finalmente todos los druidas entonaron el canto todos juntos mientras jóvenes doncellas se acercaban lanzando pétalos de flores al cráter. Era un canto hermoso a pesar de que nadie más que ellos lo entendían. Guinevere empezó a llorar nuevamente, Arturo la tomó en brazos y la sostuvo mientras su esposa seguía derramando su dolor.

Fue en ese momento cuando de repente el cráter brilló intensamente. Los druidas callaron bastante sorprendidos retrocediendo sin entender que estaba sucediendo. Del suelo se levantó una esfera luminosa bastante brillante de un color blanco azulado con tonos dorados. Arturo se sorprendió, él reconocía la esfera de hace tantos años, la luz a su salvación en una oscura cueva.

Los druidas se hincaron con reverencia ante la luz, como si fuera de la realeza. La esfera brilló cada vez más intensa deformándose en la figura de un halcón en pleno vuelo, desapareciendo de repente. Nadie se movió ni supo que decir ante lo sucedido.

“¿Qué están esperando? Han incumplido la ley con esa exhibición de magia, aprésenlos” gritó conmocionado uno de los miembros del consejo.

Los caballeros dudaron mirando a su rey mientras se dirigían sin saber cómo proceder contra tantos hechiceros reunidos. “¡Alto!” gritó el rey a sus caballeros, mirando asombrado hacia los caudillos druidas.

“¿Alguno de ustedes hizo eso?” preguntó el rey.

Los caudillos se levantaron negando con las cabezas todavía asombradas ante lo que habían presenciado.

“No, Rey Arturo” dijo Iseldir “Ningún miembro de nuestros clanes es capaz de hacer algo así. Eso fue…algo más que sólo magia” dijo el caudillo sin apartar la vista del cráter al igual que sus compañeros.

“Rey Arturo” habló de pronto Elac “No es la primera vez que presencia eso, ¿verdad?”

“No, no lo es” dijo el rey pensando en su aventura con esa esfera y lo que podía significar esto.

“Es momento de irnos” dijo amablemente Vrisa inclinándose hacia los reyes “Muchas gracias, Majestad, por esta oportunidad”.

“Nos volveremos a ver, Señor” dijo Nolo mientras se inclinaba hacia el rey.

“Si necesita algo, estamos a su disposición, Señor” dijo Turin fríamente haciendo una reverencia un poco más corta hacia Arturo.

“Iseldir, ¿por qué hacen eso? Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nuestras gentes” preguntó el rey sorprendido de los druidas.

Iseldir cerró los ojos y suspiró. “Como dije, Señor, las semillas de la paz y el futuro ya fueron sembradas. Ahora nos toca dejar que mueran o que florezcan” mirando nuevamente al rey, sonrió “Tal vez no todo esté perdido” se inclinó y se alejó del rey junto con sus compañeros y los clanes, alejándose silenciosamente de la ciudad.

_Fin del flashback_

-oOo-

 _‘¿Qué era esa luz?’_ pensó Arturo sentado en las escaleras del palacio como lo hizo hace tantos años junto a Merlín después de recuperar Camelot de Morgana y del Ejército Inmortal. _‘Se sentía como… ¿podrá ser?’_ reflexionó Arturo sintiéndose nuevamente deprimido, pero había algo más, otro sentimiento ¿esperanza?

“No te esfuerces en pensar tanto, princesa. Te vas a lastimar”.

Arturo salió de sus pensamientos mirando bastante molesto a Gwaine. “Gwaine, te he dicho más de una vez que no me faltes al respeto llamándome princesa” regañó el rey.

“Cierto” dijo Gwaine llevándose la palma de su mano a la frente y abría los ojos simulando darse cuenta de su error “Mil disculpas, _reina_ ”.

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco con cansancio, sabía que nunca llegaría a nada si discutía con él. “¿Necesitabas algo?” preguntó el rey un tanto molesto por la interrupción de su caballero díscolo.

“La verdad, no” dijo el caballero sentándose en las escaleras mirando hacia el cráter que estaba arreglándose.

“¿Entonces?” volvió a hablar Arturo.

“Simplemente hay algo que tengo que decirte, no es que te lo merezcas saber, pero no es tu culpa lo que sucedió” dijo el caballero sin ver a Arturo.

“¿Qué?” saltó Arturo bastante sorprendido.

“Incluso si no lo hubieras desterrado, él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por salvarte. Siempre fue un idiota desinteresado con una completa falta de auto conservación” dijo melancólicamente el caballero.

Arturo guardó silencio agradeciendo las palabras de consuelo de Gwaine, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse completamente culpable. Aunque su caballero tenía algo de razón, todo esto pudo salir de manera diferente. Merlín no hubiera luchado sólo con Morgana, pudo tener apoyo de sus amigos, pudo tener algo por lo que regresar, al final, simplemente Arturo dañó su amistad, su vínculo.

 _‘Eso fue…algo más que sólo magia… Tal vez no todo esté perdido’_ Las palabras de Iseldir volvieron a sonar en su mente recordando nuevamente la esfera de luz mientras el rey continuaba viendo hacia la plaza de la ciudadela.


	26. Próximamente en "Los Destinos de Albión"

**MERLÍN REGRESARÁ EN**

 

"Esto no puede continuar así, Arturo. Camelot necesita a su rey"

-oOo-

"Lo que pienses hacer, princesa, te apoyaremos"

-oOo-

"¿Esmerejón?"

"Perdón, ¿te conozco?"

-oOo-

"Retiraré la prohibición de la magia"

-oOo-

"Ha pasado tiempo, Merlín"

"¿Lancelot?"

-oOo-

"¿El Actual y Futuro Rey?"

"¿Quién es Emrys?"

-oOo-

"Si de verdad quieres recuperar tu amigo, deberás probarte a ti mismo, Arturo Pendragón. Demuestra que eres quien Emrys creía que eras"

-oOo-

"Señor, creo que es momento de llamar a Kilgharrah, el Gran Dragón"

 

**JUICIOS DEL DESTINO**

 

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**


	27. Glosario de hechizos

Algunos de los hechizos fueron obtenidos de la página merlin.wikia.com por lo que son originarios del show. La mayoría fueron inventados por mí usando un traductor del inglés moderno al antiguo. No soy lingüista, así que no sé de gramática ni nada del inglés antiguo, así que desconozco si estarán bien redactados. Les dejo aquí la transcripción de lo que quería decir.

 

 **Ástryce:** Golpeo

 **Brecða blen:** Rompe las ramas

 **Hathian:** Vuélvete caliente

 **Bera** **þ foldwæstmas þá beger:** Que den frutos esas bayas

 **Wend mé geond windhreose oþ Camelot:** Llévame a través de la tormenta del viento a Camelot

 **Næglingas** **fléogean ond cwella** **þ híe:** Espadas vuelen y mátenlos

 **Æthleápan:** Aléjense

 **Forbærne yfel:** Yo te quemo, mal moral

 **Byre:** Fuerte viento

 **Betȳnaþ:** Termina

 **On mé:** A mí

 **Ástryce anweald deorc** **nægling:** Golpea poderosa la espada oscura

 **Scildan:** Escudo

 **Forbaerne! Ácwele!:** ¡Quema! ¡Destruye!

 **Miere torr sweolo** **þ** **hat:** Perturba esa ardiente columna

 **Stefnas** **forbindaþ:** Raíces átenlo

 **GreÓt! Andfeng!:** ¡Tierra! ¡Ataca!

 **Brecdan:** Rompe

 **Dynge:** Tormenta

 **Heofonfyr! Hlynre!** **:** ¡Rayo! ¡Truena!

 **Ic i þe bebiede abredwian dimnes und bilhete andsaca æt mín beorht ond broforscipe:** Te comando a matar la oscuridad y el odio enemigo de mi luz y amor

 **Ābricþ mín andsaca** **forræda ond hit fordēmeþ his gemynd æt forgitelnes:** Destruye a mi enemigo traidor y condena su recuerdo al olvido

 **Scildan on Camelotians:** Escudos sobre la gente de Camelot


End file.
